Lovesong
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry Potter es un chico normal... bueno, un tantito menos que normal. Estudia en una escuela especial para chicos superdotados y pasa el tiempo escribiendo historias yaoi, que solo lee su A.D.A. Hermione. Por su parte, Severus Snape solo esta como profesor sustituto de un amigo, y fuera de tomarse un sabático de su trabajo como crítico literario, no espera a nada más. [Snarry]
1. Intro

**Lovesong**

* * *

Harry Potter es un chico normal... bueno, un tantito menos que normal. Estudia en una escuela especial para chicos superdotados y pasa el tiempo escribiendo historias yaoi, que solo lee su A.D.A. Hermione. Por su parte, Severus Snape solo esta como profesor sustituto de un amigo, y fuera de tomarse un sabático de su trabajo como crítico literario, no espera a nada más. Está cansado del mundo literario y sus escritores débiles que se creen lo mejor después de Tolkien.

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original de portada es de VividZephir en LiveJournal


	2. Corvidae

**01.- Corvidae**

* * *

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, Harry estaba de vuelta aquí. No es que no tuviera fuerza de voluntad, sino que su voluntad la tenía él. Era simplemente su hombre perfecto, alto, cabello oscuro y sencillamente delicioso.

Harry estaba tan enamorado de él. Pero lo suyo era un amor prohibido. Su hombre tenía el doble de edad que él, pero para el amor no hay edad ¿Cierto? Bueno, además de eso… era uno de sus profesores en la escuela.

Además de todo, su hombre era inteligente y tenía esta voz… que hacía que le dieran ganas de desnudarse ahí mismo en el salón y dejar que lo tomaran, enfrente de todos, que todos sus compañeros vieran a quién pertenecía…

Ahora estaban en su casa, mientras Harry estaba siendo besado con pasión en ese cómodo sofá de tres plazas, donde su ropa estaba siendo retirada con parsimonia mientras las manos de su amantes estaban recorriéndolo, como siempre, arrancándole la cordura en el proceso.

Esas manos estaban haciendo maravillas con su parte posterior y cuando su amante entro en él, Harry no pudo evitar gemir. Siempre amaba esta parte de sus encuentros, ese momento donde estaban unidos de forma tan íntima, haciéndolo sentir tan amado y querido, tan deseado.

El ritmo, el sudor en sus frentes, los jadeos compartidos y los besos, toda la suma de las caricias estaban convirtiendo a Harry en una masa gelatinosa sin voluntad, y no le importaba en lo absoluto.

El clímax lo golpeó en todas sus terminales nerviosas y su amante gritó su nombre mientras Harry contestaba besando al hombre. Momentos después, su amante estaba encima de él, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho. Harry no lo decía a menudo, pero amaba al hombre y le susurraba sus sentimientos cuando estaba dormido.

—Te amo, S…—.

—¡Harry! —.

—Te amo, S…—.

—¡HARRY! —.

Harry abrió los ojos y frente a él, estaba su mejor amiga, mirándolo desaprobadoramente. Bostezo para desperezarse, y vio que su amiga le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del pasto. Se había vuelto a dormir debajo de su árbol favorito. Al menos, deducía eso por el hecho de que le dolía todo el cuerpo y su amiga lo veía desde mucha más altura que si hubiera dormido en las bancas del campus.

—Deja de gritarme Herms, ya me levanté—Harry aún estaba algo dormido y seguía tallándose los ojos.

—No te gritaría si no estuvieras casi muerto—Dijo Hermione, levantando a su amigo con manchas de pasto en el trasero y la parte de atrás de su pantalón.

—No exageres—Harry amaba a Hermione, pero a veces odiaba su necedad de comportarse como su madre. Quizás era porque la de verdad era inexistente en su vida, y la sustituta había huido en medio de la noche.

Harry Potter tenía 17 años y estudiaba en un instituto particular, el instituto _Corvidae_. Cada alumno de aquí tenía habilidades y talentos únicos. Todos sus compañeros y él mismo, serían lo que las personas comunes llaman superdotados. Harry era especialmente bueno con las letras, mientras Hermione era buena en todo, excepto escritura creativa, la clase que daba su maestro más sexy por mucho.

El maestro más sexy elegido por las alumnas y algunos alumnos gay y bi de la escuela era el profesor de escritura creativa, Rabastan Lestrange, hermano menor del profesor de Aritmética Avanzada Rodolphus Lestrange. La maestra de historia era una perra sin corazón, esposa del profesor Rodolphus, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Aun así, Harry y Hermione no podían pedir una mejor maestra de historia, ya que el anterior, el profesor Cuthbert Binns había fallecido en su salón hace dos años y los profesores Lestrange recomendaron a Bellatrix, diciendo que a pesar de su carácter, era una excelente profesora. No se equivocaron, en ninguna de sus dos aseveraciones.

—¿Con quién estabas soñando esta vez? No, no me digas. Por tu cara, debe ser un personaje imaginario de esos chinos gays que te gusta leer… así que estoy entre L de Death Note o Sebastian Michaelis de Black Butler—.

—Herms, en primera, L es L Lawliet, en segunda, si vas a usar las referencias, aprende a usar el nombre correcto y es Kuroshitsuji—.

—Pero el título de Death Note está en inglés—.

—Ya, bueno, eso no es mi problema. Y en tercera, no son chinos gays, se llama yaoi y son gays japoneses—.

—Bueno, señor perfeccionista ¿Quién es el objeto imaginario de tus fantasías masturbatorias esta vez? —.

Harry se llevó las manos como "ofendido" hacia su pecho—¿Y procedes a interrogarme sin una ofrenda de paz primero? —Hermione rodó los ojos ante su amigo dramático.

—Venga pues, vamos por un bagel de pavo y un café irlandés con mucha crema y jarabe de chocolate—.

—Aww, esa es mi chica. En serio Herms, si tuvieras pene serías mi novio—Dijo Harry, tomando del brazo a su amiga.

—Afortunadamente no lo tengo, no creo poder aguantar a una "chica" como tú—.

El dependiente del stand de café cercano a la zona de descanso, Ron Weasley, los miraba con diversión. Ron estaba enamoradísimo de Hermione, pero siendo él un sencillo estudiante de último año de la preparatoria y ella estudiando en esta escuela tan especial… ¿Cómo podría posar sus elegantes ojos chocolate, llenos de inteligencia y suspicacia, en alguien tan simple como él?

Hermione aceptó los cafés y pago al dependiente, yendo al final del stand para aceptar el bagel prometido a su A.D.A. (Amigo Del Alma), mientras tanto, Harry observaba la danza de esos dos. Ron moría por Hermione, Hermione moría por Ron y ninguno daba un paso al frente, y entre él, Luna y Neville, estaba esta apuesta para ver cuándo se darían cuenta ambos de que debían estar juntos… o como mínimo tener una buena sesión de sexo y dejarse por la paz.

Ya comiendo en una de las bancas, Harry reveló la identidad de su amante… imaginario.

—Sebastian… estaba soñando con un Sebastian de carne y hueso—.

—¿Incluyendo los ojos rojos o solo todo lo demás? —Harry se sonrojo.

—Lo demás. Creo que me gustaría más con los ojos azules o negros—.

—¿Negros? —Hermione suspiró—Si, un Sebastian de carne y hueso, alto, misterioso, con ese aire estoico y ojos negros como pozos profundos… hmmm, tienes buena imaginación ¿Piensas escribir sobre este "nuevo amante"? —.

—Tal vez… estaba escribiendo otra historia sobre "ya-sabes-quién"—.

—¿Aun te gusta el profesor Lestrange? —.

—Bueno, no solo él, tengo esta historia con su hermano y él…—.

—Que no te oiga su esposa, he oído que es muy paranoica con las alumnas. Imagina lo que te haría si se entera de lo que escribes de su "maridito"—Hermione apuró su café y le arrebató el último trozo de bagel a Harry y se lo comió.

—¡Hey! ¡Estaba comiéndome eso! —.

—Estabas, tiempo pasado. Apúrate o no podremos ir a la clase de tu "muso"—.

—A veces te odio—.

—No es cierto, me amas. Así que mueve tu perezoso trasero—Hermione le dio una palmada juguetona en el trasero y Harry hizo la pantomima de que le había dolido el suave palmazo.

A todos los alumnos les parecía que ellos eran pareja, pero a la vez, todos sabían que no era así. Hermione fue la primera en hablar con el taciturno chico que era Harry y lentamente lo sacó de su caparazón y ahora eran mejores amigos.

Mientras tanto, la junta de profesores estaba en un predicamento respecto a Harry y respecto a traer un nuevo profesor.

* * *

Harry era una mariposa social y le encantaba tener amigos de todo tipo. Le hablaba al conserje, a pesar de que todos le huían a Filch. Le hablaba a Madame Pince, a pesar de que ella le gruñía a todos los que murmuraban en la biblioteca de la que ella era guardiana. Incluso el director tenía cierta debilidad por el muchacho y constantemente se le veía saludándolo. Incluso la adusta maestra de historia evitaba reprenderlo cuando Harry cuchicheaba en clases.

Todos los profesores sabían de su vida familiar y se preguntaban cómo esas personas no podían darse cuenta del regalo que era el chico. Sus padres, par de idiotas, abandonándolo con la hermana de su madre, y luego esa mujer, dejando la casa en medio de la noche con su esposo e hijo, y el pobre Harry teniendo que llegar a la escuela por sus propios medios. Los maestros tuvieron que votar por hacer algo extraordinario: le permitieron a Harry tener una habitación en la escuela.

Harry tenía una beca enorme, el único gesto decente que tuvo James Potter con su único hijo. Dejándole un estipendio escolar más que generoso al muchacho, que cubría el total de su escuela y lo suficiente para un par de años luego de graduarse.

Los maestros sabían que los Potter se habían divorciado rápidamente y luego, el muchacho fue colocado bajo la tutela de su tía cuando tenía 10 años. Parecía estar feliz con los Dursley, pero cuando cumplió 14, Stan Dursley murió y un año después, su tía contrajo nupcias con el hermano de este, Vernon. Aun así, parecían estar felices, pero hace meses, poco antes del comienzo del año escolar, los Dursley se fueron en mitad de la noche y Harry despertó en una casa abandonada.

Dejaron todos los muebles y solo se llevaron dinero, joyas y sus documentos personales. Harry llamó a la policía y dado que los padres del muchacho estaban de viaje, cada uno con su nueva familia, el instituto fungió _In Loco Parentis_ y se hizo cargo de Harry.

Sin embargo, este arreglo temporal, solo serviría hasta que el muchacho cumpliera los 18, ya que el instituto tenía una ley donde un alumno de edad casadera, no podía vivir en el instituto, a menos que fuera parte del personal.

Harry era un genio en las letras, pero fuera de un empleo como conserje al lado de Filch, no podían ofrecerle nada mejor, y ese empleo, no era el adecuado para alguien con su carácter… así que Albus Dumbledore, director actual del instituto, estaba buscando un tutor adecuado para el muchacho.

Mientras tanto, la junta se enfrentaba a otro reto. Rabastan Lestrange había sido invitado a una serie de tertulias por todo Estados Unidos, ya que siendo un editor de libros, donde cada libro editado por él, había alcanzado récords de ventas, había infinidad de ferias de libros que pedían su asistencia y fueron tantas, que Rabastan no pudo negarse esta vez y organizo un horario donde podría cumplir con todas las invitaciones… por un año.

Llevaban apenas dos semanas de iniciadas las clases y si tenían que traer un sustituto, el momento era ideal, ya que los alumnos no sufrirían tanto el cambio de profesor. El problema era a quien traer. Evan Rosier estaba haciendo un nuevo libro sobre historia e incluso había invitado a Bella, pero ella ya estaba hasta el cuello con sus clases, Rodolphus no eran tan hábil con las letras y se les estaban agotando las ideas a todos. Hasta que…

—¿Por qué no traemos a Snape? —Sugirió Rabastan, a pesar de la mirada que le dio Bella.

—¿Por qué él Rabbit? —Bella siempre le llamó Rabbit a su cuñado, solo para molestarlo.

Rabastan suspiró y le frunció el ceño a su cuñada. Odiaba que el llamara "Rabbit", todo porque su madre le mostró esa foto del kínder, donde él estaba disfrazado de "conejito".

—Porque… querida cuñada… Snape tiene mucho renombre dentro de los círculos literarios como crítico editorial, pero se dé buena fuente que él ahorita está en un año sabático—.

—Sabes que él no me agrada—.

—Pero no estamos viendo si te agrada. Estamos viendo si él es adecuado—.

—Pero… —.

—Silencio, ustedes dos—Dijo Dumbledore, mediando entre esos dos—Rabastan, ¿podrías llamarlo y ofrecer el contrato de sustituto? Creo que sí es un conocido tuyo, estaría más receptivo si tú eres quién lo contacta. Y Bella, sería por un año, solo en lo que Rabastan regresa. ¿No podrías aguantarlo un año, solo por el bien de los muchachos? —.

Bella suspiró—Está bien, pero entonces quiero que traigan esta serie de libros—Bella le tendió una lista a Dumbledore.

—Veré que se puede hacer querida—Dumbledore terminó la sesión, metiendo uno de esos caramelos de limón que solo el disfrutaba. Todos sabían que cuando el director se comía esos caramelos, era una clara despedida.

La reunión en general, no terminó mal. Dumbledore y su subsecretaria, Minerva, estarían buscando un nuevo tutor para el chico Potter, y Severus Snape, con suerte, aceptaría el empleo temporal y todos felices. Incluso Bella, ya que soportarlo, le traería una nueva serie de libros sobre historia, unos raros y muy caros libros de historia.

* * *

—¿Qué opinas Severus? —Pregunto Rabastan por el auricular. Severus Snape estaba en su departamento cuando Rabastan le llamó.

A Severus le sorprendió, ya que la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente, ambos habían bebido demasiado y terminaron enredados en sus sábanas de algodón egipcio y con un Rabastan muy entusiasta, pidiendo que lo montaran.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de lo divertido y satisfactorio del asunto, ambos acordaron no repetirlo y quedaron tan amigos como siempre. Pero entonces Rabastan desapareció del mapa y tenía al menos dos años que Severus no sabía nada de él.

—No estoy seguro Rab, nunca he enseñado y estoy seguro de que matare a la mitad del alumnado para mediados de noviembre—.

—Nos conformamos con que dejes vivos al menos un 15% del alumnado—Severus no sabía si era una broma—Tranquilo Sev. Mira, todos nuestros estudiantes son superdotados, así que no te toparas con idiotas sin cerebro. Al menos saben escribir bien su nombre—Eso definitivamente era una broma.

Severus lo pensó. Es verdad que necesitaba un descanso de los pomposos del mundo editorial que no aceptaban que sus obras eran mediocres, vacías y sin un sentido o desarrollo del mundo, personajes o hilo temporal. Se limitaban a repetir fórmula tras fórmula y siempre buscando ser el "siguiente gran éxito". Quizás, y solo quizás, podría intentar esto de ser profesor por un rato.

—Está bien, pero quiero un 20% más—.

—Está bien, le diré al jefe, pero es casi seguro que aceptara, así que ven mañana en la tarde a firmar, ya con tus maletas listas. Creo que tenías un departamento en esta ciudad, así que el alojamiento no debería ser un problema—.

—Bien—Gruñó Severus—Estaré mañana en la tarde en tu escuelita—.

—Genial. Nos vemos Sev—.

—Nos vemos Rab—.

Severus colgó el teléfono y empezó a hacer sus maletas, llevándose a su gato Osiris. Lo único positivo que le dejó su primera y última relación con una mujer, Bellatrix Black. Alguna vez pensó en casarse con ella, pero su insoportable primo Sirius, hizo imposible una relación entre ellos y se separaron en malos términos. Ahora se toleraban a una prudente distancia y tendría que trabajar cerca de ella, pero Rab le prometió que ella solía volcarse en el trabajo igual que su marido, el hermano mayor de Rab.

Coloco todo en dos maletas, la grande eran sus cosas, y la pequeña, las cosas de Osiris. Mañana en la tarde, estaría firmando el contrato y seguramente, en dos días, estaría haciendo que esos cabezas huecas de sus estudiantes, lloraran sangre o tuvieran ganas de ahorcarse.

Ese pensamiento, hizo sonreír a Severus.

* * *

El profesor Lestrange, el menor, hizo el gran anuncio de que se iría, al día siguiente de la firma de Severus sobre el contrato, y sus alumnos estaban compungidos, hasta que presentó a su sustituto. Entonces todos temblaron.

La fama de "bastardo sin corazón" de Severus Snape, el crítico, le precedía como un incendio. Nada estaba a salvo de su lengua afilada y sus críticas envenenadas. Había destruido a infinidad de autores veteranos y nuevos autores. Pocos habían sobrevivido a su pluma y esos pocos, lo odiaban con pasión.

Pero… por el otro lado, una crítica positiva de él (que había hecho algunas cuantas), podían elevar a un autor en declive o a un autor en ciernes, a la categoría de casi "dios de las letras". Entonces, había un montón de alumnos deseosos de poder enseñarle que ellos podían ser el siguiente gran éxito o gran monstruo de la literatura.

Snape observó la clase y se asombró de que, como le había dicho Rabastan, estos alumnos no parecían ser los clásicos idiotas. Había de todo, buenos escritores, malos escritores, escritores mediocres, pero Severus identificó rápido a todos ellos, y vio verdadero potencial en cada uno, la posibilidad de mejorar.

Quizás no sería tan malo, a pesar de que Bella lo recibió con un clásico de broma, la cubeta en la puerta. Solo quedaba buscar la venganza y ya tenía preparada una broma para la profesora de historia.

* * *

Harry pensó que no podía haberles tocado un sustituto más feo que este. No importaba que tan famoso fuera como crítico. Era alto como garrucha, y tan delgado como una, o eso parecía. El pelo era largo y parecía que había sido peinado con aceite de cocina en vez de gel para el cabello, y luego estaba el asunto de su piel amarillenta, ¿Acaso el hombre tenía hepatitis o qué? Y esa nariz ganchuda como garfio…

Hermione estaba escuchando la diatriba de su amigo estoicamente, antes de soltar la bomba.

—Si, todo eso es cierto, pero viste su "paquete", ¡Era enorme! —Harry, quien iba con uno de esos cafés irlandeses helados con crema y chocolate a pasto, escupió su bebida al frente. Por fortuna, Hermione iba a su costado.

Harry se limpió el líquido antes de hablar—No, ¡Y me sorprende que tú lo vieras! —.

—Estoy detrás de Draco en la clase y él es más alto que yo, así que pude ver solo su parte media y cuando se apoyó en el escritorio, su pantalón se jalo de atrás y pude ver t.o.d.o. —.

—Pues un pene enorme no compensa lo demás—.

—Oh por favor, si el profesor de verdad es atractivo. Lo que sucede es que sientes que nadie puede sustituir al objeto de tu afecto, es decir, al profesor Rabastan. El cual has querido que te ponga sobre el escritorio desde hace, no sé, ¿cómo 2 años? —.

Harry se sonrojo pero no contestó y murmuró—Odio cuando tienes razón—.

Hermione notó que este profesor iba a terminar siendo el nuevo muso de Harry. Tenía esa aura de peligro y misterio. Su cabello lucía mojado y era evidente que alguien le había jugado una broma clásica con agua, por el estado de su ropa. Pero seguramente, cuando regresara al día siguiente, Harry iba a quedar en shock.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Severus dejó preparada su broma para Bella e ingresó a su salón de clase, dejando a sus alumnos con la boca abierta en cuanto entro. Ya sin el líquido horrible que agrego Bella en la cubeta, su piel pálida perdió la tonalidad amarilla y dado que su traje del día anterior quedó arruinado, había decidido asistir a su primera clase con algo más casual.

Severus Snape llevaba recogido el cabello en una coleta baja, sus lentes de lectura favoritos con armazón plateado, limpio, fresco y perfumado y con sus jeans favoritos y su suéter verde que le quedaba algo justo, pero le encantaba.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Sin contar la nariz ganchuda, Severus Snape tenía la misma aura que su personaje favorito Yaoi, Sebastian Michaelis e incluso un poco de L Lawliet. Si, no era una belleza clásica, pero tenía facciones fuertes y ya con esa ropa, su cuerpo se veía… perfecto. Y esos ojos… Entonces Severus habló y Harry contuvo el aliento. Su voz era como chocolate. El día anterior, el profesor apenas había hablado, entonces no se había percatado de esa sexy cualidad.

—¡Tú! ¡Monstruo! —Bellatrix entró en ese momento, blandiendo una tapa de libro quemada al punto de carbón, donde solo se alcanzaban a leer las letras "Hist", así que probablemente eran libros de historia—¡Quemaste mi nueva colección! ¡Miserable! —.

Bella despotricó un poco más contra Severus y este, sencillamente se sentó en su escritorio hasta que Bella se cansó. En cuando ella calló, él sacó una caja de debajo de su escritorio y en ella estaban todos los libros nuevos de la profesora.

—Mi querida Bella, nunca cometería tal crimen tan aberrante contra un inocente libro. Los libros de autoayuda, sin embargo, no los considero libros como tal y fue lo que tú viste quemarse cuando se activó mi pequeña "broma". Espero que recuerdes esto la siguiente vez que intentes jugarme una broma—Dijo Severus, entregándole la caja a Bella y empezando su clase. La profesora rechino los dientes, pero entendió la indirecta, así que salió de ahí con toda la dignidad que pudo.

Ahora Harry estaba salivando, además de todo, inteligente, mordaz y diabólico. ¡Oh! Ya estaba teniendo fantasías donde este hermoso hombre lo estaba atando a su cama y teniendo sus malas intenciones con él.

Hermione miró de reojo a su amigo y sonrió. Nunca se equivocaba con Harry, aunque le parecía triste que su amigo nunca hubiera tenido un novio. A Harry, a pesar de ser tan amiguero, se le dificultaban las relaciones románticas y luego de que Cedric, un chico mayor que Harry, lo rechazara hace tres años, Harry decidió no volver a enamorarse, diciendo que era mucha complicación.

Cedric no quería rechazarlo, pero su familia iba a mudarse a Estados Unidos y considero que sería algo malo empezar una relación a distancia, con alguien que evidentemente lo quería. A Cedric no le era indiferente Harry, pero al poco tiempo de estar en Estados Unidos, conoció a otro chico y ahora tenían más de un año juntos. Hermione sabía todo esto porque se escribía con Cedric, pero Harry no quiso saber nada.

Hermione sabía que eventualmente, Harry encontraría a alguien que le aceleraría el corazón y sería como en esas novelas románticas que Harry escribía. Solo esperaba que no le sucedieran las cosas como a sus héroes románticos y terminara con alguien que le hiciera daño, por más que luego encontrará a su verdadero amor.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** como pueden deducir, este será el especial de San Valentín. A ser terminado, máximo el día 14 de febrero. Será una historia corta, y es un AU sin magia. Solo una relación Estudiante-Alumno "prohibida", cercano a las novelas rosas.


	3. Tonks

**02.- Tonks**

* * *

Harry Potter estaba en su habitación privada temporal… el director había hecho mucho énfasis en eso. _¡Estúpidas reglas!_ Pensó Harry. No es que no le fuera a gustar tener un tutor, pero su vida familiar había sido muy extraña.

Tenía recuerdos de su vida hogareña antes de irse a vivir con su tía. Sus padres siempre estaban trabajando y no es que le faltara comida o escuela o no lo llevaran al médico, era solo… como si les doliera ver a Harry. Su madre nunca estaba mucho tiempo cerca de él y su padre era incluso más frío en su trato con él.

En su memoria difusa, estaba el recuerdo de una pelea y gritos, su padre acusando a su madre de ser una "ramera". Harry de 9 años no sabía que significaba esa palabra, pero luego la supo. Entonces su madre le dijo que él, James, había tenido mucho que ver en ese evento en particular. Harry jamás supo a qué se referían, pero luego de esa pelea, sus padres se divorciaron y Harry quedó en un limbo legal.

Sus padres, ninguno, quería su custodia y la jueza Bones, una mujer muy amable en opinión de Harry, rastreo a sus familiares más cercanos, los Dursley.

La vida con los Dursley fue diametralmente opuesta a su vida anterior, mientras con los Potter, Harry jamás supo lo que era un beso de buenas noches, con los Dursley, Petunia no dejaba un solo día sin darle las buenas noches a su sobrino. Dudley pensó que era genial tener un primo y se convirtió en su guardián y hermano mayor honorario. Stan Dursley y el tío Vernon eran geniales con él y Harry por fin experimentó una vida familiar normal.

Fue cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts, una asociación que se encargaba de rastrear talentos y colocarlos en instituciones adecuadas a su potencial. La jueza Bones había notado que las calificaciones de Harry siempre habían sido sobresalientes y había anotaciones de sus maestros, instando a las autoridades correspondientes, a buscar un lugar más adecuado para el verdadero potencial del niño.

Amelia Bones sabía de la asociación Hogwarts y envió los papeles de Harry. La asociación invitó a Harry a unirse a uno de los institutos con los que tenían convenios y Harry llegó a Corvidae. En un giro inesperado para la familia Dursley, James Potter ofreció hacer un fideicomiso (aún sin saber que Harry había sido becado) para su hijo y así evitar que los Dursley tuvieran una merma económica. Nunca supieron que hizo que James hiciera ese único acto decente para su hijo, pero aceptaron porque sería bueno para Harry.

Mientras la vida se veía bien para Harry y su familia, sucedió la tragedia. Stan Dursley murió en circunstancias extrañas, en un accidente raro donde una engrapadora le disparó una grapa directo en la frente. La muerte fue catalogada como accidental, pero aunque no era improbable, si era sumamente difícil un accidente como el que describían las autoridades.

Durante ese año de luto, su madre Lily se casó con su padrino, Sirius Black, al que Harry no había visto más que en un par de ocasiones y siempre le pareció un hombre raro y demasiado interesado en su persona. James también se había casado con una chica francesa, Brigitte Delacour.

James y Briggitte tuvieron una hija, que vendría siendo la hermana menor de Harry, pero que él jamás había visto. James se había separado totalmente de Harry al igual que Lily, quién aunque no había tenido hijos con Black, tampoco se interesó más en lo que sucediera con Harry.

Vernon se había acercado a Petunia ese año y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron casándose cuando el año de luto acabo. Vernon adoraba a Harry al igual que lo había hecho Stan y aunque Harry extrañaba a Stan, al igual que todos, se acoplaron a la nueva situación y la vida volvió a ser feliz… hasta este verano donde, sin ninguna señal ni nada que indicara algún problema, los Dursley abandonaron la casa y Harry se quedó solo.

Harry estaba enojado, y a la vez, preocupado. ¿Qué había sucedido con su familia? Y no solo era el asunto de los Dursley, ¿Qué había sucedido con sus padres que ninguno quiso quedarse con él? él no era un mal chico, sus maestros lo adoraban, era inteligente, cuando vivía con los Dursley era el chico que siempre se ofrecía a hacer un quehacer… Harry pensaba que quizás había algo mal con él.

Gracias a su familia, a las dos, ahora estaba en este predicamento. No podía vivir solo porque era menor de edad y no podía vivir en el campus más allá de este ciclo escolar, porque el siguiente año, tendría 18 y estaba este reglamento interno. El director lo había llamado un par de días atrás y le había dicho que estaba buscándole un tutor adecuado y que consultaría con Madame Bones para ver sus opciones.

Bueno, al menos el director hablaría con Madame Bones y ella era agradable y a Harry le pareció que genuinamente buscaba solo su bienestar.

Mientras su situación legal se resolvía, Harry tenía problemas para prestar atención en su clase de escritura creativa. Y es que no era fácil con el "tremendo" profesor que tenía. Su voz aterciopelada, sus ojos, y esa inteligencia sagaz, todo envuelto en un paquete delicioso de un cuerpo pecaminoso, delgado, pero con suficiente musculo. Parecía como si el profesor hubiera hecho artes marciales durante años. Ese tipo de cuerpo ágil.

Harry se imaginaba que si ese era el caso, el profesor debía ser muy flexible y resistente, y con lo que le había dicho Hermione de su "paquete".

En su fantasía favorita, Harry lo imaginaba erecto y era grande, con la cabeza roja de excitación, emanando liquido preseminal… Severus estaba desnudo, sentado en su escritorio y Harry lo estaba viendo complacerse a sí mismo, mientras con su mano libre, guiaba la mano de Harry hacia la erección, haciendo que la tomara, que pasara su mano sobre su pene, enseñándole como tocarlo.

Harry también estaba desnudo y mientras Harry masturbaba a Severus, este chupaba los dedos de su mano derecha y empezaba a prepararlo, metiendo esos dedos ensalivados en su trasero, moviéndolos con precisión y haciendo que Harry perdiera el ritmo de la masturbación. Entonces Severus lo volteaba y procedía a hundir su lengua en su trabajada entrada, lubricando aún más su esfínter y cuando Harry creía que estaba por enloquecer, solo entonces, Severus lo penetraba con firmeza.

Sentía todo el falo por completo, como entraba, la forma en que su cuerpo sentía la quemadura de la fricción, y pronto, Severus empezaba un ritmo constante y lo bombeaba hasta dar con su punto dulce, y Harry era reducido a una masa blanda y sin voluntad, que solo podía gemir el nombre de Severus.

Harry se estaba masturbando con esa fantasía, al menos dos veces por día, y luego variaba los escenarios. Pero, irónicamente, sus trabajos escritos que tanto le gustaban, estaban sufriendo por este "crush".

Él solía escribir sobre estos personajes imaginarios. A veces era algo de fanfiction sobre sus personajes favoritos de yaoi, pero luego escribía sus propios personajes y creaba situación desde lo apto para todo público hasta situaciones que harían ruborizar a las prostitutas. Pero con Severus…

Harry no quería compartir a Severus.

Había llegado a escribir de sus profesores favoritos, los Lestrange, e incluso escribió una historia donde los hermanos de Ron, los terribles Weasley de la universidad vecina, famosos por ser los únicos que le habían jugado una broma a Dumbledore en una visita a su campus, habían hecho un delicioso ménage à trois. Hermione había disfrutado ese particularmente. Y luego su pervertida amiga le había pedido la historia que escribió sobre los Lestrange.

Pero Severus era diferente para él. Había algo en el hombre que lo atraía demasiado. Oh bueno, no es como si tuviera una oportunidad con él.

* * *

Severus tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, ya que estaban a finales de noviembre y todos sus alumnos seguían vivos. Lo que no le parecía mal. Darse la oportunidad de enseñar a mentes jóvenes le estaba haciendo maravillas a su atrofiado sistema de critica… o quizás se debía a que estos chicos no estaban contaminados con la moda literaria del momento.

Draco Malfoy, escribía bastante sobre ciencia ficción, usando teorías conspirativas inverosímiles y dándoles un giro al explicar cómo es que serían posibles… y dando en el clavo, porque incluso Severus tenía que aceptar sus puntos como válidos. Hermione Granger era más científica, pero tenía cierto gusto por la "sangre" y casi siempre, sus personajes eran históricos, a Severus le agradaba la chica, sobre todo cuando describía las escenas de combate, sin escatimar en sangre y tripas.

Neville Longbottom prefería el terror… con plantas. Había hecho una historia de terror donde las plantas generaban cuerpos enteros, completamente verdes y eran carnívoras, así que los humanos estaban en el menú. Cualquiera podría pensar que parecía sacado de una película de serie B, pero el relato le hizo dejar las luces de su recamara prendidas durante unos días y dejando que Osiris durmiera en su cama.

Pero sus favoritos eran 2 chicos, Luna Lovegood y Harry Potter. Luna Lovegood prefería la fantasía y todas sus historias tenían universos fantásticos complejos con sus propios sistemas de reglas, físicas, químicas, sistemas de leyes, magia o cualquier cosa imaginable. Al final de sus cuentos, a Severus siempre le parecía que le costaba volver al "mundo real". Pero Harry, Harry estaba en un nivel diferente.

Harry Potter había revivido, al menos en la percepción de Severus, un género que estaba devaluado y dirigido a las masas, la novela romántica. Mientras el género tenía a grandes escritoras como Jane Austen y Emily Brönte, se distinguía más por las historias clichés, llenas de fórmulas masticadas hasta la saciedad. Pero las historias de Harry no, combinaba igual una historia de Sci-Fi, que una de terror y en el centro, o a veces en la subtrama, la historia de amor. No todas terminaban bien, una clara referencia a las novelas rusas, y otras terminaban en separación, pero otras tenían finales… insólitos y sin embargo, evidentes cuando acababan las historias.

Severus supo que había encontrado diamantes en bruto en cuanto tuvo suficientes semanas para tratar con los chicos. Si estos chicos se decidían por las letras, el trabajo de Severus sería muy difícil, ya que sus nociones preconcebidas no tenían cabida. Sufría un poco al calificar sus trabajos, pero estaba disfrutando como nunca…

Al menos lo hacía hasta que Lupin, su asistente, le llamó diciendo que el proyecto de edición en el que estaba trabajando desde hace meses, tuvo un retraso imprevisto.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con que la autora decidió hacer cambios? ¿Le dijiste que por eso firmo un contrato donde a partir de la fecha de edición final ya no podía hacer cambios? ¿Le recordaste que para eso habían sido las juntas y que ella había estado de acuerdo en el borrador final? —.

—Si jefe, le dije todo eso, pero ella amenaza con cancelar el proyecto, así tenga que pagar las amonestaciones—.

Severus tenía en ese momento un tic nervioso en el ojo, con la presión sanguínea subiéndole peligrosamente. Si esta autora no fuera tan buena, ya la hubiera destruido en sus críticas. Como autora era muy buena, pero por lo demás… era un desastre.

Nymphadora Tonks podría ser la mejor autora que había tenido el gusto de conocer, pero como su cliente era insufrible. Severus recordaba las sesiones de edición con escalofríos. El problema con Dora, era que tenía muchas inseguridades alrededor de su obra, y entonces… entraba en pánico y hacia arreglos completos a la estructura de sus obras.

Eso podía ir en dos direcciones, o mejoraba la obra y ampliaba el universo del libro, o dejaba las tramas con agujeros tan profundos como la fosa de las marianas.

Severus estaba seguro de que tendría una jaqueca en breve. Así que hizo lo único sensato, le dijo a Lupin que fuera hasta la ciudad de Hogwarts y le dio la dirección de su apartamento. También le hablo a Dora y le pidió que volara hasta Hogwarts y que él se encargaría de los arreglos para una junta de emergencia.

No era el mejor plan, y él lo sabía. Dora podía ser muy difícil tratándose de sus libros.

* * *

Dos días después, Severus estaba preguntándose si alguno de los estudiantes avanzados de biología del instituto, podrían crear las plantas carnívoras de Longbottom para él y usarlas para deshacerse de Dora.

La mujer era insufrible y poco tenía que ver su corta edad. Él había trabajado antes como editor de un autor infantil… de 11 años y era mucho más maduro y ecuánime que esta mujer de 20. Lo malo de esta situación, además de la evidente presión alta constante de Severus, era que el trabajo de profesor estaba sufriendo.

Se había cumplido la semana del arribo de Dora y Lupin cuando Albus llamó a su nuevo profesor a su oficina. Lo recibió con té y galletas, un frasco de calmantes y el sillón más cómodo en que Severus se había sentado alguna vez.

Media hora después, luego de charla mundana y banal, el cerebro de Severus descanso y Albus escucho atentamente las quejas de su profesor. Albus no había tenido dudas de los instintos de Rabastan y aun sabiendo que era solo una adquisición temporal, Albus esperaba conservar al profesor dentro de la nómina, al menos como un "empleado flotante", de forma que si Rabastan tenía otra "gira", pudiera simplemente llamar a Severus.

O quizás para alguno de los festivales o ferias de literatura que a veces organizaban, una visita de alguien famoso como Severus, debería atraer gente a la escuela y aumentar las conexiones del instituto y sus múltiples obras benéficas.

Escuchando al profesor, Albus notó que además de crítico literario, Severus se dedicaba a editor y tenía una serie de libros detenidos por que la autora estaba incumpliendo el contrato, exigiendo poder revisar su obra y hacer cambios cuando ya estaba en proceso de ser enviada a imprenta y lanzada.

—¿Cuál es el mayor problema Severus? Si podemos resolverlo, eso debería quitarle presión a la joven—.

Severus suspiró—El mayor problema, además de que es insufrible, es que ella no tiene confianza en lo que escribe. Cuando hicimos el primer borrador, me pareció excelente, no tenía fallos, pero luego de unos días, ella entro en pánico y empezó a mover cosas dentro del borrador. Esta situación se ha repetido durante todo este año y la obra cada vez es mejor. Ha llegado a un punto en que no creo que se le pueda agregar nada más, a menos que altere la estructura completa y aumente a 8 la cantidad de libros, cuando se suponía que serían solo 5—.

—¿Y por qué escribió todos de un tirón? —.

—Porque cada libro es un capítulo de una historia larga. Si hubiera hecho un solo libro, estaríamos hablando de cerca de 3000 páginas. No creo que nadie pudiera leer algo así. Entonces creamos esta idea de sacar la historia en 5 partes, cada una un libro y hacer los lanzamientos cada año, dándole el tiempo para publicidad y giras de firmas de libros y presentaciones durante ese año—.

—Suena coherente—.

—Pero ya que tenemos todo listo para la imprenta, ella volvió a entrar en pánico y quiere modificar la estructura por completo. Eso nos retrasaría al menos un año y no hay garantías de que no lo vuelva a hacer. Es como si temiera la reacción del público, cuando ella de hecho, es bastante popular y estamos seguros de que su libro se venderá bien—.

—Entonces ¿Qué clase de cosas hacen durante las juntas? —.

—Básicamente, releemos el borrador y se anotan los cambios y se reescriben esas partes, pero entre ella, Lupin y yo, apenas nos damos abasto. Su universo es demasiado basto. Necesitaría un ejército para editar su libro—Severus resopló sobre su té.

—O un pequeño grupo de estudiantes ejemplares—Albus había tenido una idea genial y mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —.

—Bueno, eres el profesor de Escritura Creativa de este instituto. Los chicos se aburren con facilidad y constantemente estamos buscando cosas en que puedan explorar sus límites. Me pregunto el valor educativo a futuro que les podría proporcionar el trabajar en la verdadera edición de un libro, ver todo el trabajo involucrado—.

—Pero… no es solo editar el libro… es el diseño de la portada, el empaste… —.

—Y olvidas que estas en un instituto de niños con múltiples talentos de todo tipo. Tenemos un pequeño taller de dibujo y otro de manualidades. Estoy seguro de que entre los alumnos podrían darle una mirada completa al proceso y la señorita Tonks probablemente se sentirá menos aprehensiva si ve un pequeño "ejército" trabajando en su obra—.

—¿Tendría que darles crédito extra o alguna compensación monetaria? —.

—Los créditos extra son buena idea. La compensación monetaria creo que debería limitarse a una suma "decente" para un joven y pensaba más en hacer el lanzamiento "extraoficial" en nuestra ciudad y en el instituto. Un gran evento publicitario que daría a conocer nuestro amado instituto—.

Severus bufó, publicidad gratis a cambio de un ejército de jóvenes genios, no sonaba a tan mal trato—Bien, pero la edición preferiría hacerla en mi apartamento, ya que tengo todo ahí y Dora ya conoce el lugar, y lo contaríamos como "prácticas de campo"—.

—Magnifico, qué bueno que tuviéramos esta charla—.

Severus se permitió relajarse un poco. Esperaba que no se hubiera equivocado al aceptar esta alocada idea, pero con Dora como clienta, estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato con satanás si eso hacía que el libro por fin fuera enviado a la imprenta.

* * *

Harry, Hermione y Luna fueron los únicos estudiantes que se atrevieron a solicitar el crédito extra de edición ofrecido por el profesor Snape. Neville y Draco prefirieron el crédito extra del diseño de portadas. El resto de sus compañeros de año, fueron asignados a otras tareas, que iban desde apoyo en el marketing y a los cuales, se les dio el teléfono de los creativos de la compañía que estaba planificando la gira de la autora, hasta ventas, donde muchos vieron una forma fácil de obtener el crédito extra.

Severus estaba satisfecho con los arreglos y el viernes de esa semana, Harry, Hermione y Luna estaban en la casa de su profesor, armados con laptops y cafés con mucho chocolate y crema batida.

Lupin parpadeo ante la "ayuda" que había solicitado su jefe. Se veían tan jóvenes e inexpertos pero él había conocido a Severus durante casi 10 años y sus jefe siempre daba en el clavo con sus ideas, así que dio un salto de fe y les entrego los borradores en formato electrónico (USBs) e impresos.

Severus no dejó de notar que incluso en sus computadoras, los tres chicos demostraban mucho de su alma. La laptop de Harry tenía una imagen de Sebastian Michaelis (el placer culposo de Severus eran los mangas y animes yaoi) pegada, la de Hermione tenía un nudo celta muy intrincado y la de Luna, una imagen de los X-Files que parecía un collage e incluía el poster de "I Want To Believe".

Quizás lo único que unía a los chicos, además de ir a la misma escuela y de que eran amigos, eran los cafés irlandeses cargados de crema batida y jarabe de chocolate. Cuando llegó la hora del descanso, Severus encargo cafés de esos para todos, además de la pizza.

Dora llegó a las 10 de la noche y se encontró con que su obra había sido destrozada en dos partes.

* * *

—¿QUÉ HICIERON CON MI LIBRO? —Dora estaba horrorizada cuando encontró que su borrador había sido dividido en dos partes y que Severus parecía complacido con eso.

—Esto—Dijo Severus señalando los dos borradores, antes uno—Es la solución a tu conflicto interno. Estos jovencitos son estudiantes a mi cargo en el Instituto Corvidae. Son jóvenes genios, podría decirse, y estos tres en específico, se ofrecieron a la pesada tarea de ayudarme a las correcciones de tu texto y encontraron algo muy interesante—.

Luna se acercó a la joven mujer y la sentó en la silla disponible de la mesa abarrotada de pizza, cafés con crema y hojas llenas de correcciones.

—Descubrimos él porque su universo es "demasiado" basto. Los Nargles le susurraron dos historias y usted las entrelazo, pero cada una, aunque pertenecía al mismo universo, no iban ni siquiera en paralelo. Tiene una historia épica y otra llanamente romántica, pero cada una, debería ir separada de la otra. Si divide esas dos historias, su serie de libros, serían dos series de libros—.

Luna le entrego los dos borradores finales a Dora y esta empezó a hojearlos, dándose cuenta de que la extraña chica tenía razón. Eran dos historias que se estaban superponiendo y aunque mezcladas sonaban lógicas, separadas brillaban. Todo estaba por fin perfecto. Solo quedaba refinar detalles y ampliar el marketing y el tiraje a dos series.

Dora asintió y Severus suspiró por fin. Entonces, Dora fue presentada ante los chicos y estos intercambiaron pronto puntos de vista sobre algunos detalles de los personajes y Severus supo que la idea de Albus había sido la correcta. Con suerte, el libro sería lanzado en el verano como se había previsto y con toda la ayuda del instituto, vendría con un respaldo de "apto para jóvenes lectores".

* * *

Harry tenía dos semanas trabajando para Severus y Dora y se había amigado con Lupin. Era algo cansado pero muy gratificante el ver como capítulo tras capítulo del libro era corregido y luego liberado para ser impreso. Además de tener el plus de poder estar cerca de su muso.

Pero la vida es siempre cambiante y un día, Lupin tuvo que salir, Hermione y Luna habían quedado de acuerdo en ir a ver una película y Luna fue muy insistente en que Harry se quedara a ayudar a Severus con los borradores del segundo tomo de la serie épica. Luna le guiño un ojo y luego le dio una mirada extraña y arrastró a Hermione al cine.

Entonces se quedó a solas con Severus y era el silencio más incómodo de la vida para Harry. Su muso estaba tan cerca…

—Creo que hemos trabajado lo suficiente por hoy. Puedes irte si quieres—.

Harry no estaba seguro de querer irse—Yo… la verdad… como que no quiero irme todavía—.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Severus desde detrás de la laptop.

—Herms se fue al cine y Draco está en una cita, y Neville es buen amigo, pero es viernes y seguro está en algún invernadero…—.

—Entonces prefieres aburrirte aquí—Severus ni siquiera levantó la vista de su computadora.

—Bueno, me agrada editar estos textos, es un muy buen libro. Y pues, es esto o ver una de mis películas por enésima vez—.

—¿Qué películas? —Preguntó Severus, esta vez cerrando su laptop.

—Bueno ¿Sabe que significa BL? —.

—Boys Love, Yaoi, Shōnen-ai… si, sé que significan—Harry se sonrojo—No es malo que te guste ese género ¿O es porque eres gay y te avergüenza tu orientación? —.

—No, ¡No! —Dijo Harry levantando sus manos, sacudiéndolas nervioso—No, es que además de las chicas, es decir, Herms y Luna, nadie entiende de que hablo cuando menciono alguno de mis animes o mangas—.

—Ya veo, supongo que entonces apreciarás lo que te mostraré—Severus sufría el mismo problema. Realmente la gente no entendía el género, y pocas personas lo trataban con seriedad. Regreso a la mesa con una caja mientras Osiris daba cuenta de los últimos rastros de la pizza. Severus sacó un DVD de Sensitive Pornograph.

—Vi está en línea—Dijo Harry tomando el DVD y checando la caja de Severus. Había infinidad de novelas BL en idioma original y otros mangas que él nunca había oído siquiera mencionar—Esto es oro puro—.

—Podemos ver una de estas si quieres—Dijo Severus encogiéndose de hombros y Harry agarró una película al azar.

Harry estaba muy feliz de tener un amigo, bueno, profesor-amigo con quien hablar de uno de sus gustos más incomprendidos, pero Severus estaba sufriendo algo distinto.

Estas dos semanas trabajando con Harry le habían dado un conocimiento del joven que no había tenido en la escuela y se descubrió pensando con regularidad sobre el joven. Severus pensaba que se debía a que veía a un futuro escritor de Best Sellers, pero ahora, con el chico tan cerca de él en su sillón, ya no estaba tan seguro de la inocencia de sus propias intenciones.

Y ese rubor en las mejillas del ojiverde era sencillamente adorable.

Mientras tanto, en el instituto, Albus estaba investigando a su nuevo profesor, seguro de haber encontrado un buen tutor para Harry. Si todo salía bien, al final del año escolar, Harry tendría un nuevo hogar, y Albus esperaba que fuera permanente. El pobre chico merecía un hogar estable.


	4. Un Minuto De Cielo

**03.- Un Minuto De Cielo...**

* * *

 _A veces podemos ser tan ciegos  
Pero, ¿cómo es que el dolor tan intenso no te hace sangrar?  
Empujas, empujas  
A veces no esperas caer  
Pero es el violento giro, la regla dorada:  
Una vida en el infierno por cada minuto de cielo_

 _[The Waiting Hour, Human Drama]_

* * *

Tonks estaba satisfecha con sus dos series. La verdad de las cosas, es que a ella nunca se le habría ocurrido que su historia se hubiera dividido en dos. De alguna forma, había pensado la historia y esta se fue escribiendo sola, y muchas de sus ideas se habían volcado en las dos subtramas, que nunca pensó que hubieran tomado caminos separados.

Así, tal cual la habían editado estos chicos, se sentía correcta, bien. Era impresionante.

Pero lo más impresionante es que Remus se veía complacido conforme leía cada nuevo borrador editado y liberado. Tonks no se hacía ilusiones, ella era muy joven, 20 años, próximos a ser 2 y Lupin apenas era un par de años más joven que Severus, quién tenía 37 próximos a ser 38.

La diferencia de edades era un problema, pero es que a ella de verdad no le gustaban los chicos de su edad. La mayoría todavía vivían pegados al PlayStation, o las series, o cualquier estupidez como los deportes televisados, o los videojuegos.

Dora quería invitar a salir a Remus, pero era muy tímida con el hombre de ojos dorados.

Sin embargo, y para fortuna de Dora Tonks, Luna y Hermione eran muy perceptivas y les agradaba la chica. Ya calmada, la chica era adorable y se veía que bebía los vientos por el asistente del profesor Snape, y si las miradas soslayadas del hombre significaban algo, él también quería saltar encima de los huesitos de Tonks.

Ajenos a este drama amoroso, Severus y Harry desarrollaban el suyo propio. Severus había notado que su interés en el chico no era tan "inocente".

Harry solía quedarse luego de la edición, al menos un par de veces por semana y ya estaban cerca de navidad, así que dado que la escuela había entrado en vacaciones, se encontró con la presencia constante de Harry en su departamento.

Hermione y Luna no parecían darse cuenta de lo que hacía su amigo, o eso es lo que pensaba Severus. Hermione alentaba el hecho de que Harry se interesara por el profesor. A pesar de que era una fiel seguidora de reglas, Hermione era romántica y pensaba que Severus podría ser una agradable experiencia para Harry, siempre y cuando subieran el "calor" hasta que acabara el año escolar. Luna era más radical y esperaba que Harry dejara de ser virgen… pronto... y con Severus de preferencia.

Los Nargles lo decían. Igual que los Nargles insistían en que Remus y Dora se perdieran el asco y se fueran a algún motel por dos días. Luna confiaba en los Nargles, después de todo, la llevaron a los brazos de Neville y ella conocía muy bien toda la anatomía del chico… y su capacidad de aguante. Los Nargles también se ponían como locos cuando Hermione pasaba al stand de café donde atendía Ron Weasley.

Severus, ignorante de que tenía la bendición de las mejores amigas de Harry, estaba simple y sencillamente, atraído por el joven. Era inteligente, sin duda, pero tenía esta forma peculiar de ver el mundo. Hablaban de casi cualquier tema imaginable y aunque tenían sus debates intensos, Severus tenía que aceptar que Harry sabía cómo defender sus posturas.

Su mente sin par era algo erótico para el profesor, pero sumado a esto, estaba un cuerpo bastante atractivo. Harry tenía esta cualidad algo andrógina, un rostro con rasgos masculinos pero ligeramente redondeados, ojos brillantes y vivaces que parecían joyas, más precisamente esmeraldas, sus labios antojables y ese cabello que parecía haber sido despeinado por el viento permanentemente, tan negro como las alas de los cuervos.

Por si eso fuera poco, todavía estaba el asunto de su estatura, algo más baja que la de él y su cuerpo era delgado, con algunas curvas en los lugares correctos, como esa cintura que invitaba a sus manos a acariciarla y su piel, se veía tan suave y besada apenas por el sol, con un tinte aceitunado que realzaba el color de sus ojos y cabello.

A Severus le parecía que Harry podía embonar perfectamente en sus brazos.

Por su parte, Harry trataba de controlar su enamoramiento con el profesor, ya que la realidad era aún mejor que su ficción. En el tiempo que habían estado compartiendo, había aprendido que su profesor le gustaba el BL tanto como él y no era solo gustarle, él había encontrado interesantes todos los subtextos de las historias, lo que Harry también hacía.

Ambos compartían el gusto por el cine internacional y ya habían visto varias películas que iban desde la cercana Escocia, hasta países como Chile, o Canadá, pasando por los asiáticos y árabes. Severus también leía libros que Harry había encontrado fascinantes cuando él los había leído. Eran adictos al café, excepto que Severus prefería el café simple, ya fuera expreso o americano, mientras Harry era adicto a las variantes más dulces, llenas de chocolate, granillos y crema que pudieran ser creadas.

La lista de coincidencias seguía creciendo y Harry estaba empezando a notar que el hombre era no solo inteligente, mordaz y atractivo, sino que podía ser juguetón y simpático, amable y tenía cierta veta romántica. Su atracción inicial estaba empezando a transformarse en algo más profundo y contra todo su autocontrol, se descubrió imaginando como sería besar a Severus, de verdad besarlo.

Si alguien tuviera el olfato de un perro, podría haber olido las feromonas volando de ese par… y de todo el departamento, ya que entre esos dos, Dora y Remus, se podía sentir la tensión sexual tan fuerte, que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

* * *

Harry no sabía cómo pasar el día de Navidad. En la escuela, solo Albus y la profesora Minerva se quedaban junto con Filch. Todos los demás profesores se iban por la temporada y la escuela se sentía demasiado vacía para alguien como Harry… además, sería la primera navidad que pasaría de verdad solo.

Con los Potter, a pesar del desprecio de sus "padres", aun así se celebraba la navidad y había regalos y decoraciones, comida y todas esas cosas, aunque se sentían artificiales, existían, como un constante recordatorio para Harry de que su mundo no se limitaba a sus padres. Luego con los Dursley, experimentó por primera vez la alegría de montar un trineo con Dudley, las peleas de nieve con sus tíos y primo, hornear galletas, decorar el árbol y cantar villancicos, pegar la lengua a los carámbanos de hielo de las ventanas… tantos recuerdos felices, incluso del año en que Stan falleció.

Harry estaba triste y se veía taciturno para estar casi en la víspera de nochebuena. Severus notó el ánimo azul de Harry y se preguntó qué sucedía, pero Tonks estaba balbuceando algo sobre organizar una fiesta o algo así, ya que los tres estaban lejos de casa.

Tonks, a pesar de llevarse bien con sus padres, solía pasar las fiestas en muchos lados, y rara vez iba a casa para las fiestas, aunque solía visitar a sus padres en año nuevo. Remus era huérfano, habiendo perdido a sus padres cuando tenía 15 años y solía ir a los mercadillos de temporada a conseguir verdaderas joyas en las baratijas de libros y discos. Severus era más o menos similar a esos dos, a veces viajaba a algún sitio turístico, fuera una playa que algún lugar cultural y a veces, solía pasarlo en alguna de sus casas, casi siempre su antigua casa de Spinner's End en Cokeworth, y a veces en un departamento de Londres, visitando los mercados, comiendo en los carritos, esas cosas.

Sin embargo, cuando Tonks mencionó la palabra fiesta, Harry parecido animarse.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Aquí? —Severus bufó, como si él fuera a prestar su hogar para una fiesta, con toda esa gente tocando sus tesoros (léase libros, películas, discos y Osiris el gato).

—No Harry, estoy rentando un departamento por unos meses y la fiesta sería ahí. Bueno, es más bien una especie de "casa de la piscina", está alejada de la casa principal y me dijeron que podía organizar una fiesta. Lo único que me prohibieron fue intentar desplumar a sus pavo reales albinos—.

—¿Pavo reales albinos? ¿Estás viviendo en la mansión Malfoy? —.

—Algo así, busque mucho un departamento pero todos eran aburridos y entonces contacte a los bienes raíces Malfoy y Narcissa, que linda mujer, me comento que tenían esta "casa pequeña tan desanimada" y me la arrendó por unos meses. Creo que teniendo a su marido e hijo sin ninguna mujer excepto la servidumbre, se sentía sola. Voy a tomar el té con ella, al menos tres veces por semana—.

—¿Irá Draco? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—Prometió darse una vuelta antes de ir a su cena familiar y creo que Hermione mencionó que también podría darse una vuelta. Además, tengo algunos amigos muy divertidos que presentarte Harry—.

—No el inútil de Fletcher, espero—Rumió Severus, sabiendo que la respuesta sería esa precisamente.

—Fletcher, Filius (¿Recuerdas a Filius, Severus? ¿El bajito irlandés que te venció en una apuesta de bebidas?), Kingsley (ese hombre calvo y sexy con voz sedosa), incluso he pensado en invitar a esos gemelos Weasley y su hermana medio sádica, se ven divertidos. Y estoy segura de que vendrás, ¿verdad?—.

Severus fruncía más el ceño y Tonks sonreía como el gato Cheshire. Había más gente que había invitado por supuesto, pero Tonks sabía que Fletcher, Filius y Kingsley eran los favoritos de Severus para fiestear—Supongo que puedo darme una vuelta, no tengo planes—Dijo Severus, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Puedo ir? —Preguntó Harry—Es que en la escuela solo están Filch, McGonagall y el director y como que no son la compañía más alegre—Terminó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Harry—Empezó Tonks—Por eso lo comentó, te estoy invitando—Y luego miró hacia Remus—Y a ti espero verte también—Terminó, dándole un batimiento de pestañas que le puso un adorable sonrojo a Remus.

Severus sabía que esos dos se traían ganas y si él no iba, Remus no querría ir, y además, Harry iba a estar ahí, lo que le impediría ponerse hasta el cepillo con la bebida que seguramente Filius iba a intentar tentarlo, y es que el maldito hombre siempre traía el mejor whiskey a las fiestas.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Lily Black, antes Potter, antes Evans, estaba mirando hacía la nieve blanca que caía justo enfrente de la mansión Black. Sirius estaba seguramente en una "junta de negocios", que en términos prácticos, era el nombre clave que Sirius usaba para decir que llegaría tarde, y Lily sabía, eso significaba que Sirius estaba metiéndosela a su secretaria, o a la chica de la recepción o a alguna de las esposas de sus socios o directivos, o una de sus socias o directivas…

Lily a veces se preguntaba cómo su vida se torció tan mal y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, el día que conoció a James Potter y su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. Mientras Potter era simplemente inmaduro, Black era un niño mimado crecido. Ambos eran ricos de nacimiento y estudiaban en la misma universidad en la que ella estaba becada.

Su familia había hecho enormes sacrificios para que ella estudiara una carrera, e incluso Petunia, quién estaba estudiando un curso de enfermería, había vendido baratijas hechas con sus manos para apoyar a su hermana. James Potter posó sus ojos en ella y ella, huyó de él, durante años, pero al final, Potter fue muy insistente y finalmente, empezaron a salir, y posteriormente, casaron.

Como Sirius era el mejor amigo de James, fue el padrino evidentemente y era una presencia constante en su casa, hasta que una noche, ya los dos borrachos, sucedió algo que torció las cosas entre ellos tres, y luego de varios años, ese secreto compartido los destruyó y se divorció de Potter, Sirius la consoló y se casaron rápido.

Ella decidió dejar atrás todo lo que representaba su matrimonio con Potter, incluyendo a su hijo y se dedicó a ser la esposa de sociedad perfecta… y un día, Sirius llegó con manchas de carmín en el cuello. Lily ya había pasado un revés amoroso, un divorcio bastante feo, en el sentido de la razón que llevó a ello, y ahora su segundo matrimonio se estaba desmoronando…

Lily decidió ignorarlo, hasta que fueron más manchas, el aroma a perfumes florales que ella no usaba y finalmente, marcas de amor. Lily iba a confrontarlo, hasta que pensó bien las cosas y llegó a la conclusión de que merecía lo que le pasaba. Sirius la había manipulado, a ella y a James y destruyó su matrimonio por alguna razón. Dejó atrás a Harry, podía decir que ya no amaba a James, pero ¿Qué clase de madre no ama al hijo que tanta ilusión le dio al nacer? Ella. Era la respuesta. Siempre.

Lily Black se autoflagelaba, observando a su marido llegar tarde, con claras señales de haber estado con otra mujer y ella veía todo con dolor, sabiendo que esta vida se la había buscado ella, por no apreciar los esfuerzos de su familia, cuando le dijeron que alejara a Black de su hogar, por desechar las cartas de James pidiéndole otra oportunidad, por ignorar las llamadas de la jueza Bones pidiéndole que reconsiderara la custodia de Harry… ella ignoro todo, dispuesta a dejar atrás a todos y confiando en que Sirius estaría ahí para ella, como cuando James y ella se separaron y fue tan lindo y elocuente.

Lo único que la consolaba un poco, es que Harry encontró una familia digna en su hermana y su esposo, incluso luego de perder a Stan en ese accidente de oficina, Vernon demostró estar a la altura y consoló a su cuñada y se casaron, evitando así que Harry y Dudley vivieran en un hogar fragmentado.

Y su Harry, él era inocente de todo, pero cada que lo veía, veía esa noche y sus errores y… simplemente no podía amarlo como él merecía. Tan listo y adorable, y ella tan mala madre…

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Lily escuchó dos pares de zapatos, trastabillando y luchando con las escaleras, para luego dar paso a risas ebrias y finalmente, al sonido de chupeteos, jadeos y el asqueroso sonido de la piel golpeando piel y palabras obscenas, en teoría dedicadas a expresar placer.

Lily estaba asqueada de sí misma por torturarse de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo. Debería dejar a Sirius y regresar con James, pero él ya había rehecho su vida con esa chica Briggitte e incluso habían tenido una hija y no podía hacerle eso a James, arrebatarle de nuevo a su familia.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, había ruido de ronquidos en el pasillo y Lily por fin se fue a la cama, cerrando bien su habitación, consciente de que Sirius iría a la habitación de invitados con su acompañante y no lo vería hasta el día siguiente… y el siguiente… y así sucesivamente.

Al día siguiente, Sirius ya se había ido, dejando un rastro de prendas regadas por todo el camino de la entrada hasta la habitación de invitados, ropa interior que rayaba en lo más vulgar y Lily simplemente la ignoró y fue a hacerse un café, tomando el desayuno que la sirvienta había hecho para ella. La buena de Figg que la compadecía.

Lily terminó de comer y fue a organizar las cosas de la mansión, la única actividad de su vida, mantener las apariencias de la mansión Black, proteger el apellido de las indiscreciones de su esposo y enviarle e-mails a Orión, para tranquilizarlo sobre su hijo, y de paso, aguantar las indirectas de su suegro sobre tener un heredero.

Eso era lo extraño, en todo el tiempo que llevaban casados, Sirius y ella no habían tenido un bebé, y Lily sospechaba que Sirius no quería hijos y le daba pastillas a escondidas o se había hecho la vasectomía sin decirle a su suegro, ya que cuando ella fue al médico para checarse, ella salió positivamente sana y bastante fértil. Sirius fue a otro médico y sus estudios mostraron que también era fértil, pero Lily sabía que eso podía falsificarse.

Entonces, no se preocupaba mucho, siendo la madre horrible que era, quizás era mejor que no se reprodujera nuevamente.

A veces, Lily veía los cuchillos de la cocina y estaba muy tentada a terminar las cosas, pero aguantaba estoicamente, consciente de que todo su sufrimiento, era muy merecido.

* * *

James Potter veía a Briggitte y a su "hija" con afecto, más no amor. A veces pensaba en que el único acto noble que hizo, fue casarse con Briggitte, ya que la pobre chica había tenido este noviazgo prohibido con su jefe y el malnacido no se había hecho responsable de sus actos. James había sido amigo de su familia y la chica lo veía como una especie de tío, así que cuando ella llegó diciéndole que estaba embarazada, inmediatamente le propuso hacerse cargo.

Ella aceptó.

Su familia simplemente pensó que ellos se habían enamorado en algún punto y cuando nació su nieta, vieron la razón de la premura de la boda. Aun así, y con lo enojados que estaban, adoraban a su nieta y desconocían el verdadero origen de la pequeña. La única que les dijo que sabía su secreto, era la hermana menor, Fleur, quién sabía que su hermana había tenido este romance y sospechaba que Colette no era hija de James. Pero como sabía que el escándalo seguiría a la pequeña, calló.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar feliz de que Briggitte estuviera feliz con la situación, a pesar de no tener ellos ninguna intimidad, y siendo más bien un arreglo de amigos, y con Colette creciendo tan hermosamente, James se veía a sí mismo como lo que era, un cobarde.

No lucho por el amor de su vida, ni por corregir el error que le costó su matrimonio y su hijo, y lo único que pudo hacer por su hijo fue dejarle dinero. Y es que aunque lo amaba, no podía verlo sin sentir dolor, sin sentir que él… no, Harry estaba mejor con los Dursley que con él o Lily. Lo mejor que pudieron hacer, fue dejárselo a Petunia.

Lo último que supo de Harry, fue después de que Stan había fallecido y viendo que Vernon también adoraba a Harry, James suspiró tranquilo, sabiendo que Harry estaba creciendo en una familia amorosa, e incluso, teniendo un símil de hermano en Dudley.

Él tenía su propia "hija" que criar, una pequeña que no le recordaba sus errores cuando la veía y con la cual, pensaba expiar sus pecados, sabiendo que jamás, jamás, podría volver con la persona que en realidad amaba, Lily. Al final, Sirius había ganado, y por eso, lo odiaba con toda su alma.

* * *

Harry nunca había visto a su profesor más… achispado. No estaba borracho, definitivamente, sino que era como ver a un doctor Jekyll y un señor Hyde, el personaje de Severus en clase era serio, pero amable; mientras el personaje de Severus en su casa era profesional y abierto a las sugerencias; el personaje de Severus en privado, cuando veían sus películas o comentaban algo, era abierto y divertido, parecía más joven de lo que era… pero este Severus, era dinamita.

Jovial, risueño, contaba chistes y bromeaba con todos estos escritores, críticos y personas variopintas. Estaba esa loca que escribía libros de tarot que le leyó la mano y le dijo que pronto encontraría su camino y Severus le dijo que siempre tenía esta predicción para todos.

—Bueno, porque es verdad, ¿O no sucedió todo como te dije, hace un año? —.

Severus le palmeo la espalda a la "gitana" y continuo hacía otro grupo que estaban contando una anécdota sobre una ocasión que disfrazaron de duende a Filius, el escritor más pequeño que Harry había conocido, apenas midiendo 1.40 metros.

Harry, mientras tanto, halló que la fiesta era bastante divertida, incluso cuando jugaban a los dardos y perdían a propósito para beber sus tragos. Luego divisó a Draco y platicaron un rato. Momentos después, arribó Hermione y traía a rastras a un renuente Ron que se empezó a relajar luego de ver la cantidad de alcohol que había, y la mesa enorme de bocadillos que había hecho Tonks para la ocasión.

Y hablando de la anfitriona, estaba en un rincón, a media luz, y con Remus arrinconado, aunque no se veía muy dispuesto a dejar de ser arrinconado por la joven. Cuando Hermione le distrajo, perdió de vista a la pareja y luego no los vio más.

—¿Y Tonks? —Preguntó Harry.

—Oh nada, seguro fue a tener una "nochebuena" privada con Remus—Fue la contestación de Hermione ante la mirada interrogante de Draco—Esos dos han estado bailando alrededor del otro y supongo que el alcohol por fin ayudo a que dieran un paso—.

Harry suspiro y a Hermione no le pasó por alto, la forma en que sus ojos buscaban con afán a la alta figura del profesor Snape. Sinceramente, Harry necesitaba un cupido, o mejor dicho dos. Con los ojos, le indicó a Draco que se fueran afuera, Draco tardó en entender la señal, pero finalmente la entendió.

—Herms, ¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento? —Dijo Draco y Hermione lo siguió—No nos tardamos nada Harry—Le dijo el rubio a su amigo y se fue con Hermione a la puerta de la casa, que daba justo a la piscina—¿Qué sucede? —.

—¿Estarías muy en contra de que Harry tuviera algo con el profesor Snape? —.

La pregunta destanteo un poco a Draco pero no tanto, ya había visto como seguía Harry al profesor Snape con la mirada—Pues tiene la edad de consentimiento, lo único negativo es que es un profesor, pero fuera de eso, no veo mayor problema que el que deban mantener algo en secreto ¿Por qué? —.

—Porque deberíamos poner al profesor bajo un muérdago y luego poner a Harry al lado—Dijo Hermione, conspirando ya con el rubio.

* * *

Severus no supo cómo, pero de repente estaba bajo esas decoraciones de muérdago y curiosamente, el grupo de ebrios divertidos se había ido hacia los dardos, dejándolo a solas con la botella de Ogden (el mejor whiskey de Escocia) y se encontró en un inusual espacio libre de gente. O al menos lo fue durante unos segundos, hasta que Harry fue empujado por una masa de ebrios hasta donde estaba él.

Los amigos del chico estaban en la masa de ebrios, aunque ellos evidentemente estaban sobrios y divirtiéndose al ver a adultos "serios" perder el "estilo".

Ahora ambos hombres estaban aislados de todos.

—Valientes amigos, no pudieron mantenerme cerca de ellos—Dijo Harry, algo enfurruñado.

—No te quejes, no sabes cómo pierden la puntería, o Draco o Hermione, podrían terminar con un dardo en su parte posterior—Harry sonrió y se sentó en el sillón donde estaba Severus y este, le sirvió un poco del Ogden que había traído Filius.

—¿No se siente culpable de embriagar a un alumno profesor? —.

—¿Y a qué alumno estoy embriagando Harry? —.

—¿A mí? —.

—Uhmm que raro, pensé que habías venido aquí en calidad de invitado de Dora—.

—Cierto—.

Harry y Severus empezaron a hablar y se olvidaron de los demás. Ambos estaba absortos y no notaron cuando los amigos de Harry se habían retirado a sus casas, incluyendo la figura pelirroja de Ron. No notaron que las horas pasaron y Dora estaba desaparecida al igual que Remus y por aquí y allá, empezaba a haber cuerpos dormidos y otros se iban yendo o despidiendo entre ellos, conscientes de que Dora estaba "afirmando nuevas amistades" con el hombre de ojos dorados.

Severus si había notado que la fiesta ya estaba dando sus últimos estertores y se ofreció a llevar a Harry hasta el instituto. Fue cuando Harry notó el muérdago y le dio un beso rápido a Severus. Apenas podía considerarse un beso, pero hizo parpadear a Severus, confundido.

—Muérdago—Fue toda la respuesta de Harry y tomando su abrigo, salió de la casa, seguido por un pensativo Severus.

Mientras iban en el auto, Severus sentía un cosquilleo en sus labios, extendiendo una cálida sensación en todo él. Harry iba muy callado, y era extraño, porque siempre era muy platicador. Severus simplemente le dio una mirada de reojo y Harry la noto, ruborizando adorablemente.

En muchas formas, y a pesar de su descarada personalidad, Harry era muy inocente. No es que no haya besado, porque Harry había tenido algunos besos por aquí y allá, pero un BESO, de esos que te robaban el aliento, que te hacían flotar y te dejaban convertido en una masa gelatinosa, o en un charco, no, un beso de esos, no había tenido.

Severus entonces tuvo una idea y se viró hacía una de las zonas de descanso, entre la mansión Malfoy y el campus. Ahí, había una hermosa vista de la ciudad iluminada y no se veía un alma en bastante distancia, lo cual era lógico, técnicamente ya era navidad, a las 3 de la madrugada.

Fueron quizás 2 minutos de silencio, pero parecía extenderse a infinidades absolutas, y Harry se removía nervioso. Severus estaba callado, mirando hacia el frente, y parecía un estoico David cincelado en marmol, solo que con cabello negro y ojos vivos del mismo color.

Un latido, dos latidos y cuando Harry iba a decir algo para romper ese silencio antinatural, se volteó y sus labios fueron capturados por el feroz fuego que era Severus Snape. No era gentil, era sensual y rudo, reclamándole, invitándole a pecar.

La lengua pidió entrada y Harry se la concedió gustoso, sintiendo el dulce néctar de su fantasía más anhelada. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de combustión espontánea, y deseaba quemarse, si eso significaba continuar la dulce tortura de este fuego abrasador que era el beso de su profesor.

Las manos del hombre entonces lo aprisionaron de los hombros y lo atrajeron más cerca, haciendo que el beso aumentará de profundidad y Harry podía jurar que incluso se escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones al unísono.

El beso se transformó en besos, permitiéndoles respirar entre cada uno, pero no separarse. Los brazos de Severus rodearon la pequeña figura de Harry, acunándolo entre ellos, permitiéndole a Severus comprobar que, efectivamente, el joven encajaba perfecto en ellos, y era una grata sorpresa, que sus labios también embonaban a la perfección con los suyos.

Un suspiró, una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior (suave y muy sensual), y unos cortos y castos besos después, lograron separarse uno del otro y ninguno dijo más, sabiendo que la dinámica entre ellos había cambiado y que estaban en muchos problemas si alguien de la escuela (además de sus chismosos y conspiradores amigos, porque Harry estaba seguro de que Hermione y Draco estuvieron involucrados en esto) se enteraba de ellos, estarían en problemas muy serios… pero ¡Dios! Esto, lo que fuera entre ellos, valía una vida en el infierno por cada minuto de esa deliciosa locura.

Severus por fin llevo a Harry al campus y lo dejó en la entrada, y este se fue sin palabras, dándole una última mirada que decía claramente "no me arrepiento" y Severus sabía que estaba condenado… ese beso había roto su corazón y lo había unido de nuevo, en el breve instante en que sucedió.

No se dio cuenta, porque nunca había caído tan duro con nadie, pero, en los pocos meses que llevaba, de alguna forma, se había enamorado de ese chico de 17 años. ¡Oh Dios! Él estaba tan jodido... y dispuesto a todo con tal de tener a ese joven a su lado.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Este capítulo es traído hasta ustedes por cortesía de la canción que me sirvió de inspiración: The Waiting Hour de Human Drama.


	5. Viejos Amigos Y Enemigos

**04.- Viejos Amigos Y Enemigos**

* * *

La mañana de Navidad, encontró a Remus enredado en los brazos y piernas de Dora, no es que Remus se estuviera quejando. De hecho, Remus no sabía cómo había podido estar aguantando tanto tiempo sin saltarle encima a Dora. Desde que llegó a la oficina de Severus, pidiendo su ayuda en la edición de su novela que terminó siendo una serie y ahora dos, Remus quedo embelesado con la belleza exótica de Dora.

No era lo que se llamaría una belleza clásica. Era pálida, con la cara en forma de corazón y unos labios que parecían hacer un puchero adorable, y sus expresiones tan descaradas, además del cabello que constantemente teñía de colores. Él la conoció de azul, pero ahora estaba de color rosa chicle y solo podía recordar ese cabello cubriendo la cara de Dora cuando esta estaba entretenida succionándole su miembro con alegría.

Así como los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre, Remus se preguntó si Dora se estaba alimentando de su semilla, ya que la noche anterior le dio la mamada de su vida, luego él la tomó en la cama, luego en el sillón de la recamara, otra vez contra la pared y entre encuentro y encuentro, Dora se encargó de que su pene fuera succionado una y otra vez. Llevándolo al límite y sin dejarle llegar a la liberación y cuando estaba a punto de venirse, Dora se separaba y chupaba hasta tragar la semilla por completo.

Finalmente, ambos no pudieron más y dejaron que los dulces brazos de Morfeo los arrastraran en la modorra post-sexo. Remus no estaba preocupado, Severus le había dado dos días de descanso, así que tenía que presentarse hasta después del Boxing Day y mientras, pensaba aprovechar la presencia de Dora en sus brazos, esperando que Dora decidiera quedarse un rato en su vida, y si era posible, de forma permanente.

Dora suspiraba feliz en los brazos de su querido Remus, consciente de que había dejado seco al hombre, pero es que no podía evitarlo, había querido saltarle encima desde hace meses, y siendo sincera, desde que lo conoció en la oficina de Snape. Deberían darle un premio al mejor autocontrol de la tierra.

Remus se removió y Dora supo que la "siesta" había llegado a su fin. quizás deberían desayunar algo… aunque una mirada a los ojos de Remus y esa sonrisa… quizás demorarían unos minutos, u otra hora, por como ya estaba Remus sobre ella, reclamando sus labios y posicionándose en medio de sus piernas.

* * *

Harry encontró los regalos de sus amigos debajo del árbol de navidad en la sala de profesores, incluyendo el del profesor Snape y algunos de sus profesores a los que les hablaba con frecuencia, incluso Filch le dejó un par de calcetines con el símbolo del contrato de Ciel Phantomhive… era enternecedor que Filch se hubiera esforzado tanto en darle algo que le gustara y esperaba que le gustaran las galletas de chocolate que horneo para él y las de la señora Norris hechas de atún.

Apenas iba por su tercer regalo cuando vio a Albus y Minerva llegar con él y sonreírle beatíficamente. El chico les sonrió de vuelta y tomando sus regalos, se fue a sentar a la mesa y continuó en la tarea de hacer confeti las envolturas de sus obsequios mientras Minerva y Albus abrían sus regalos.

Filch llegó casi una hora después, pero llegó seguido de su gata, la señora Norris y con una charola con chocolates calientes en las manos. Harry se apresuró a ayudarle y pronto, todos tenían una taza humeante y se veían felices con lo que obtuvieron ese año, pero Harry estaba aún más feliz. Ese beso… ese beso le había fundido los circuitos y ahora no podía dejar de sonreír. Había sido un beso con todas las letras mayúsculas.

Albus pensó que Harry estaba muy feliz por sus regalos, ya que parecía que muchos de sus profesores le habían dado regalos a Harry, creyó incluso ver un regalo de parte de Rabastan, y eso que estaba en algún lugar entre Canadá y Estados Unidos. Minerva pensó que Harry estaba feliz por la misma razón que Albus y Filch… bueno, Filch pasaba mucho tiempo rondando la escuela por las noches, porque anteriormente, habían robado material de las aulas… y vio algo interesante en la madrugada.

Para fortuna de Harry, Filch no pensaba decir nada. Le caía bien el profesor Snape, lo trataba con respeto, cosa que no era tan común entre los profesores. Descontando a Dumbledore, McGonagall y Harry ahí presentes, solo los profesores Rabastan Lestrange y Severus Snape lo trataban con respeto y se dirigían a él sin alterar su lenguaje como hacían los otros profesores, hablándole lento y pausado (como si él tuviera algún tipo de retraso mental).

Aunado a su respeto por el profesor, estaba el cariño que le tenía a Harry, habiéndolo visto crecer desde que entró al instituto a los 11 años, sintiendo que al pobre muchacho, se le había negado la felicidad. Si Snape era su felicidad, él no iba a hacer nada para arriesgarla.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en el departamento de Severus Snape, este mismo estaba viendo hacia el techo, mientras estaba acostado en su habitación, consciente de que había cruzado una línea con Harry. No se arrepentía, pero pensaba en si debía cruzar las otras líneas.

Quizás iba a ser un asunto de una sola vez. O quizás Harry le diría la siguiente vez que se encontraran, que no debían continuar viéndose fuera de la escuela y el proyecto de edición. O quizás Harry se le lanzaría a los brazos, pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor… y Severus sabía que si eso último sucedía, él no se iba a negar a cumplir dicha petición.

Severus entonces, decidió levantarse, con buen ánimo, se duchó y vistió, luego de recordar los besos que habían compartido y empezó a preparase algo de desayunar. Luego de comer un par de huevos estrellados, pan tostado y café, se dispuso a abrir sus obsequios.

Libros, discos y alguna que otra prenda abrigada de vestir, en riguroso negro o azul oscuro, por supuesto, y finalmente, el obsequio de Harry, ya que había decidido dejar ese para el final. Harry le había conseguido una edición en pasta dura de su manga favorito y firmado por el mangaka. Severus sabía por experiencia propia, lo difícil que era conseguir ciertas cosas de BL y se sintió conmovido, ya que el obsequio fue conseguido antes del día anterior y era evidente que Harry ya sentía algo por él mucho antes.

Severus checo su e-mail, contestó algunas felicitaciones y al final, leyó el último e-mail con una sonrisa agridulce. Lord Voldemort le había escrito su mensaje de cada año, felicitándolo por sus múltiples éxitos y diciéndole que había disfrutado su colaboración de hace años y eso era todo.

Como muchos críticos, alguna vez Severus fue un artista de lo que criticaba, en este caso, él había intentado escribir un libro sobre delincuentes, no un tipo específico de delincuentes sino la motivación a delinquir.

Había entrevistado a múltiples personajes de los bajos mundos y no había llegado a una conclusión satisfactoria hasta que logro contactar a Lord Voldemort, una especie de "leyenda" que circulaba entre cualquier ladrón, asesino y demás gente de lo peor.

Lord Voldemort no era sino maldad pura, o al menos, lo había sido durante un tiempo. Y este personaje, que jamás revelo su verdadero nombre, le enseñó a Severus que la motivación detrás de cada persona malvada, tenía sus raíces en el poder, el saber que tenías ese poder en tus manos, era una droga más potente que ninguna otra, era la razón de que tantos delincuentes, aun teniendo una oportunidad de volver a la sociedad civilizada, decidieran continuar delinquiendo.

Severus público el libro y apenas tuvo un tiraje mediano, con menos de cinco mil copias vendidas y decidió dejar la escritura, pero encontró una nueva vocación como crítico y posteriormente, editor.

Voldemort, un año después del lanzamiento del libro, le escribió un e-mail a Severus, diciéndole que de hecho, le gusto su libro y lamentaba que más gente no tuviera su visión imparcial de las cosas. De ahí, cada año, esta persona le enviaba un e-mail y a veces, algún obsequio. Severus ni siquiera se cuestionó como es que Voldemort conocía su e-mail personal, consciente de que si Voldemort había operado tantos años debajo del radar de la ley, es porque sabía cómo obtener información "delicada" de la gente correcta. Investigar su correo electrónico personal debió ser un juego de niños.

Aun así, Severus pensaba que Voldemort era un contacto que le convenía tener de su lado, Fletcher era de la misma idea acerca de sus "fuentes" para escribir. Mejor tenerlos de tu lado.

Severus se levantó de su silla y cerró la laptop, pensando en que debía hacer ahora que ya había terminado sus cosas y estaba por alistarse para salir cuando escucho el timbre. En cuanto abrió, sonrió ampliamente. Ahí en su entrada, estaba Harry, con el abrigo cubierto de copos de nieve y una bufanda azul con figuras de gatos.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada, ya que Severus lo jaló dentro del departamento y le quitó rápido el saco y la bufanda, para luego, proceder a devorar esa dulce boca. Harry sencillamente se dejó y estaba disfrutando la sensación de ser besado por Severus.

Pronto, ambos estaban en la alfombra de la sala, Severus encima de Harry, devorando sus labios y dejando que sus manos, mapearan los contornos de su joven amante, arrancando suspiros entre beso y beso, dándole un rubor tan intenso a ambos, que se preguntaban si alguna vez volverían a su palidez habitual.

Harry apenas notó cuando su camisa fue abierta y observo que la de Severus estaba en igual condición. Ver esa piel descubierta, activo el movimiento de sus manos y se encontró recorriendo con avidez, los contornos de los pezones de Severus, cuyo color oscuro contrastaba poderosamente con la pálida piel. Harry llevó su mano hacia la protuberancia y con cuidado la tomo entre el índice y el pulgar y la frotó, apretando ligeramente.

Severus se separó de esa boca, para exhalar un gemido y Harry aprovechó para intentar besar el cuello de su profesor. El sabor a sal era intoxicante y Harry estaba tan ensimismado, lamiendo y deleitándose en la sudorosa piel, que no noto cuando una de las traviesas manos de Severus, fue a dar a su pantalón y lo desabotono rápidamente, dejando expuesta su ropa interior y cuando sintió un poco de aire frío en su sensible piel fue cuando se separó de Severus y lo miro a los ojos. Una mirada llena de lujuria.

Severus tenía a Harry en medio de sus piernas y apretó las suyas para aprisionar un poco al joven, mientras lo dejaba ver con parsimonia y deliberada lentitud, como abría su propio pantalón y finalmente, sacó su miembro de dentro de sus bóxers de botones. Harry maldijo a esos botones, pero tenía que aceptar que la lentitud tenía sus recompensas, tenía la boca tan seca como el Sahara por la anticipación.

—¿Hambre, Harry? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Pregunto Severus con voz juguetona, sabiendo que los ojos como búho que había puesto Harry, eran por él y le hacía sentirse poderoso.

Harry solo asintió y observó como Severus volvía a cubrirlo, dejando que sus ingles estuvieran a la misma altura—Que bien, a mí me gusta mucho lo que veo—Esa voz sedosa estaba subyugando al adolescente y siseo cuando sintió su miembro, pegarse al miembro de Severus.

Severus había alineado su miembro al lado del de Harry, empezando a embestir con lentitud mientras pasaba a jalar con cuidado el cabello de Harry, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y así, tenía a su completa merced ese cuello y chupo cuidando de no dejar marcas visibles, pero sabiendo como dar nuevas sensaciones al placer que sabía, estaba proporcionándole (y proporcionándose) al chico.

Harry estaba extático y pensó que estaba a punto de morir de felicidad, las emociones lo estaban sobrepasando y se aferraba desesperadamente a la espalda de Severus, mientras gemía con placer y se dejaba subyugar.

Los movimientos pélvicos de ambos, estaban empezando a sincronizarse e irónicamente, a descontrolarse, siendo el ritmo cada vez más rápido y acercándoles duramente al paroxismo del placer y Severus se separó de Harry, interrumpiendo sus ministraciones, excepto sus embestidas, para asombro y frustración de Harry, hasta que vio como Severus ponía sus brazos sobre la alfombra, usando los codos para sostenerse y entonces, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, impidiéndole a Harry voltear hacia cualquier lado.

Sus miradas se conectaron por un espacio infinito de tiempo, y sus caderas seguían moviéndose a un compás demente, y cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo, Harry no pudo más que gemir y observar su reflejo en la mirada de Severus mientras lo escuchaba gritar de placer, sin retirar un instante esos ojos obsidiana de los suyos verde-jade.

En medio de ellos había un desastre blancuzco y pegajoso, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos al igual que sus ropas, estaban cansados y respiraban con dificultad, pero solo podían verse mutuamente, perderse en sus miradas. Harry nunca había hecho algo como esto y se sentía con ganas de llorar de felicidad y unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaron en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Severus beso cada lágrima y luego a esos labios que sabía, ahora le pertenecían. Harry solo sollozo y se abrazó a Severus, este rodó hacia un costado, haciendo que Harry también lo hiciera y así se quedaron un rato. Fue quizás unos diez minutos, pero para ellos, era como haber puesto en pausa el tiempo.

Ambos se levantaron y Severus le cedió la ducha a Harry, ya que si veía completamente desnudo al chico, no podía responder por sus acciones. Severus salió hacia la habitación de huéspedes y se bañó ahí, cambiándose la ropa a un pijama y poniendo a lavar la ropa de ambos antes de dirigirse a la cocina, ya le había dejado una pijama al chico encima de la cama.

Harry salió media hora después, vistiendo una de las pijamas negras de Severus que le quedaba evidentemente grande y uno de sus hombros asomaba dulcemente. Severus se acercó al chico y beso esa piel descubierta, ruborizando al joven antes de que este le sonriera.

Ambos comieron en silencio, sin intentar llenar el vacío, ya que ambos estaban felices y satisfechos.

Una hora después, luego de otra sesión de besos, solo besos, Harry estaba vistiéndose con su ropa ya limpia y seca y sabiendo que era hora de despedirse, pero sabiendo que lo de ese día se repetiría. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Harry se despidió de Severus con un beso y suspiro cuando se separaron. Severus beso su frente y le dijo que podía volver cuando quisiera, ese pensamiento hizo sonreír a Severus, sobre todo al ver el brillo en la mirada de Harry.

Mientras preparaba café y veía a Harry salir de su edificio, mirando por la ventana, mientras abordaba un taxi, Severus escucho la notificación de su correo en la laptop, era una alarma de "urgente".

Cuando vio la dirección de su jefe, Severus se preguntó qué podría ser tan urgente y leyó la misiva; Albus le estaba solicitando tomar la custodia de Harry hasta que este cumpliera los 21. La carta era extensa y revelaba la historia familiar del muchacho, incluyendo la extraña forma en que se comportaron los padres del chico y luego, el extraño accidente de oficina de Stan Dursley, para ser seguido de la misteriosa desaparición de la familia Dursley.

Severus no creía en las coincidencias y mientras pensaba en una forma de rechazar la propuesta de Albus, ya que no podía tomar la custodia de su joven amante, también requería que Albus lo dejara tener acceso a la información del chico y eso solo podía lograrlo si Albus creía que estaba considerando su oferta.

Le contestó a Albus que lo pensaría y que le gustaría saber más sobre la situación legal de Harry. Minutos después, Albus contestó que le enviara los documentos al día siguiente. Severus suspiró, pensando en qué demonios se había metido.

No dudaba que quería a Harry, lo amaba. Pero toda su historia familiar era… muy extraña. Si no fueran patrañas, parecería estar maldito. Era como si alguien le hubiera lanzado una maldición gitana al muchacho, para que nunca pudiera estar tranquilo y feliz y de hecho, era un milagro que el joven fuera tan extrovertido y vivaz…

Harry fue al día siguiente al departamento de Severus y aunque ese día no pasaron de unos besos en el sillón, acurrucados bajo una manta mientras veían uno de sus animes favoritos, para ambos fue uno de los mejores días de sus vidas.

Cuando el joven se fue, Severus checo su e-mail y encontró que Albus había cumplido su palabra y le envió la documentación y los archivos de los casos policiales así como la demanda de divorcio de los Potter.

Entre líneas, había un nombre que resaltaba, pero no figuraba dentro de los "actores principales": Sirius Black, el primo de su casi esposa alguna vez, Bellatrix Black ahora Lestrange. Sirius Black estaba como padrino de la boda de los Potter; luego fungió como padrino de Harry; posteriormente, firmó como testigo de la demanda de divorcio; también fue uno de los que avaló que ni James o Lily Potter, se sentían preparados o aptos para la crianza de Harry; dentro de las entrevistas en la investigación de la muerte de Stan, Sirius fue entrevistado al igual que en el caso de la desaparición de los Dursley.

Severus observó que era la única persona constante en la vida de Harry, aunque fuera tras bambalinas y se preguntó cómo es que alguien tan pendiente de la vida de su ahijado, no estaba en la vida de este mismo.

El siguiente correo que envió Severus, fue a Lord Voldemort, solicitándole un favor, ya que Voldemort le debía un par de favores, y muy gordos.

* * *

Sirius Black disfrutaba torturando a Lily, y él sabía que ella jamás lo abandonaría. Al final le había ganado a James, y es que, en la mente de Sirius, James se lo merecía por haberlo abandonado por Lily.

No fue difícil drogarlos esa noche y luego usarlos para sus propósitos. El recuerdo de esa noche que el propuso, dejarla en la categoría de "experimentación", fue la causa de la ruptura total del matrimonio, solo no considero que eso incluso haría que abandonaran al mocoso, pero mejor para él, Lily lo hubiera traído con ella, y él no toleraba bien a los niños, aunque ahora debía ser un joven.

Para desgracia de Sirius, y según su informante, Pettigrew, su padre había cambiado el testamento hace años y había puesto una cláusula de "heredero". Si Sirius no producía un heredero, toda su fortuna pasaría a manos de sus primas, Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda Black, aunque las tres ya estaban casadas.

Sirius no iba a permitir que eso pasara, pero no podía con el hecho de tener que producir un bebé y había decidido obtener la custodia de Harry. Después de todo, era hijo de Lily y por ende, hijo suyo. Lo malo es que no podía simplemente reclamar la custodia, no después de prometerle a Lily que esa noche jamás saldría a la luz, pero había otros métodos para hacerse con el chico.

Nadie diría nada si el mismo chico los buscaba, ya que sin su familia sustituta, y con James criando su propia hija, ellos eran la opción más lógica.

* * *

Lord Voldemort sonrió cuando leyó la misiva de uno de sus protegidos favoritos. Cuando el joven escritor llegó a él, Voldemort notó que era un alma especial y guió sus pasos sin dejarle saber a Severus, que era él quién le ayudó en todo este tiempo.

Luego de haber sido un hampón tan hábil como Al Capone, pero sin haber sido atrapado y habiendo amasado una fortuna que haría palidecer a más de un jeque árabe, Lord Voldemort, mejor conocido en la sociedad educada como Tom Riddle, había abandonado la vida de "pillaje" y se dedicó a las inversiones "anónimas" y a las asociaciones benéficas, sobre todo a la Asociación de Estimulación Integral de Jóvenes Talentos de Hogwarts, mejor conocida como asociación Hogwarts y a su instituto estrella: Corvidae.

Tom Sorvolo Riddle tenía bastantes décadas en su haber, pero a pesar de estar dentro de la llamada "tercera edad", conservaba una lozanía casi juvenil, pareciendo más un hombre de mediana edad bastante vigoroso que el anciano que en teoría era.

Tom seguía siendo un pillo, un truhán y un hampón de lo peor, pero él sabía que si su asociación hubiera existido en su época, su vida hubiera sido diferente, y esa era la razón detrás de su doble vida. Tom Riddle era el filántropo de sociedad, mientras Lord Voldemort gobernaba las sombras de Inglaterra.

Tenía las manos llenas del éxito de otros a los que les salvó la vida y guió a cosas sorprendentes, tanto como las tenía llena de la sangre de sus víctimas. Ahora Severus Snape le pedía ayuda para entender la situación de otro de sus chicos favoritos: Harry Potter.

Voldemort ya había notado la constante en la vida del cachorrito; una espina en el costado llamada Sirius Black. Por lo que sabía de los Black, Sirius era la oveja negra y luego de la "extraña" desaparición del menor de los Black, Regulus; Voldemort sospechaba sobre esa desaparición.

Los Black eran muy ricos y Sirius no parecía hacer nada de provecho en el consorcio de su padre. Quizás era hora de llamar a sus huestes e investigar esta situación. Con el intercomunicador, llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que consiguiera a Karkarov. Necesitaba información y no solo la oficial.


	6. Lovesong

**05.- Lovesong**

* * *

Las cosas volvieron a su cauce cuando las clases fueron retomadas, excepto que todo era diferente. Ron le sonreía más a Hermione cuando pasaba a su stand de café por las tardes, Tonks sonreía coquetamente a Remus durante las sesiones de edición, y Harry y Severus seguían como siempre, y de verdad, eran perfectos actores o casi lo eran, de no ser porque Luna miraba a Harry con suspicacia.

Harry no veía a Luna a los ojos, a menos que fuera muy necesario. Su amiga le daba miedo a veces, sobre todo, cuando parecía saber las cosas antes que nadie. Como fuera, todo parecía seguir el patrón anterior.

Severus le había contestado a Albus su negativa a tomar la tutela del menor, pero se ofreció a revisar entre sus conocidos si había alguien que pudiera ser un tutor adecuado para el joven o en su defecto, revisar si había otras opciones legales para el joven, como ser puesto bajo la tutela de alguna institución e incluso, si todo fracasaba, la posibilidad de la emancipación, era algo bastante probable.

Mientras tanto, Severus estaba expectante a un correo de Voldemort, ya que la respuesta del hampón hacia su favor, había sido positiva, curiosamente. Voldemort le prometió enviarle toda la información que encontrará sobre Harry, sus padres, su "padrino" y su familia sustituta. Lord Voldemort confesó, en su misiva, que él estaba "interesado particularmente" en el hecho de que Harry Potter pareciera tener tantos problemas familiares, cuando había personas cuya historia familiar solo era mala mientras siguieran en una familia particular, pero este jovencito, parecía atraer mala suerte a donde fuera y siempre alrededor de su situación familiar.

Severus sabía mejor que nadie que la información era poder, y en este caso, ese poder podría ser la clave para resolver el problema alrededor de Harry. Además, Severus quería que Harry fuera feliz, ya que amaba al jovencito… lo hacía sentir… no tenía aún una palabra para definir esa sensación, pero la tendría.

* * *

Albus estaba desganado, ya que básicamente su mejor apuesta para un tutor adecuado, había dicho que no. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, quizás había un motivo por el cual, Severus Snape, había decidido que él no podría ser un buen tutor. Analizándolo bien, Albus se dio cuenta que Severus era un crítico y editor literario, eso quería decir que su vida era casi nómada, moviéndose en varios lugares y, evidentemente, hacerse cargo de un muchacho podría ser algo complicado y más para el muchacho.

Albus regreso a sus archivos y estaba pensando en otros profesores, pero los fue descartando rápidamente. Los Lestrange, los tres Lestrange, aunque podrían darle las atenciones más indispensables: ropa, alimentos y un lugar donde vivir, tenían el mismo problema que Snape, sus vidas eran por y para el trabajo. Ni él, ni Minerva, ni Filch, ni Irma podían calificar por la edad, e incluso Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, aunque calificaba, tenía demasiados turnos entre la enfermería escolar y el hospital local los fines de semana.

¿Madame Hooch? Nop, la mujer tenía compromisos todo ese año con la selección de fútbol del colegio ¿Sinistra? La mujer ya tenía la agenda llena de simposios. Entre más y más pensaba en los profesores, se daba cuenta que tendría que buscar afuera, así que tomó por fin, la pila de archivos que Madame Bones le envió para revisarlos.

¿Los Weasley? Demasiados hijos, uno más rompería la dinámica familiar y alienaría a Harry del sistema familiar ¿Los Malfoy? Un solo hijo, pero siempre estaban en una agenda social muy atiborrada, y más desde que su hijo estudiaba en el instituto ¿Los Granger? Podría ser, Hermione era la mejor amiga de Harry ¿Lovegood? Algo extraños, pero eran personas amorosas…

Albus suspiró, era más difícil elegir entre las familias, que si tuviera que elegir una sola persona como tutor. Con las familias se tenía que tomar en cuenta al hijo o hijos y el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Quizás otro enfoque del problema sería la solución, pero nada se le venía a la mente excepto la emancipación y aunque, técnicamente era posible, tendrían que arreglar muchas cosas para que Harry pudiera emanciparse, desde hablar con el banco hasta ayudarle en la compra de una casa y luego esta, claro, la firma de los padres de Harry, ya que eso haría más fáciles las cosas que un juicio.

Albus esperaba no tener que llegar a la emancipación, ya que eso terminaría de romper el último vinculo de Harry con los Potter y el muchacho ya había sufrido mucho con ellos. Aunque quizá… debería hablar de nuevo con la jueza Bones y revisar que tan plausible y adecuada pudiera ser esa opción.

* * *

El día de San Valentín llegó con toda la fuerza del color rosa y no había ni un solo rincón en la ciudad de Hogwarts, ni el instituto Corvidae, que no estuviera plagado de algún detalle en rosa… excepto quizás, el departamento de Severus.

En el instituto, Severus renunció a enseñarles algo ese día, ya que todos parecían traer corazones en los ojos, dándose miradas lánguidas o cargadas de pasión. Incluso gente tan académica como la señorita Granger, estaban suspirando por un muchacho, en este caso, el muchacho pelirrojo del stand de café, que al parecer, aún no daba un paso hacia besar a la joven.

Mientras gente como Draco Malfoy parecía saltar de cama en cama, y otros como la pareja Longbottom-Lovegood parecían no congeniar pero de alguna forma se sabía que estaban juntos, otros eran casi victorianos, como era el caso de la pareja Granger-Weasley. Y luego estaban… Harry y él.

No eran afectuosos (en público), ni se daban miradas lánguidas y/o llenas de pasión (no fuera del departamento o su auto, ni andaban devorándose las bocas por todos los rincones del colegio (bueno, un par de veces y con cuidado de no ser atrapados, pero el resto del tiempo, se devoraban mutuamente en el departamento, en todos los rincones posibles del lugar) y definitivamente, no eran de detalles románticos y cursis o melosos.

Pero ya fuera por la fecha o porque de verdad quería hacer algo especial, Severus se volvió un "oso de peluche vestido de cupido" internamente y decidió que quería hacer algo especial para Harry. El chico lo hacía sentir tan juguetón y vivaz, tan… vivo, que lo menos que podía hacer era darle un gesto romántico.

Así que puso manos a la obra en cuanto acabaron sus clases del día y le envió un mensaje a su ¿novio? ¿amante? ¿pareja? Bueno, a su Harry y lo citó en el departamento a las 7, dándole tiempo de preparar algo.

* * *

Harry recibió el mensaje de Severus y estaba nervioso. Hermione y Luna ya sabían de su relación con el profesor y dado que Hermione solo había escuchado sobre besos, no se sobresaltó, pero Luna rasco por más detalles y en cuanto sonó la campana de la última de sus clases, lo arrastró hasta la zona comercial de la ciudad y le dijo que ella le ayudaría a darle un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado a Severus.

Como apenas estaban empezando su relación, Harry se enteró hasta una semana después del evento, que el cumpleaños de Severus era el 9 de enero y aunque intento hacer algo especial, todos sus planes estaban sujetos al tiempo y era algo de lo que carecían más allá de algunas horas en el departamento y momentos robados en el instituto.

Luna lo arrastro hasta una tienda decorada con lazos y corazones rosas y se veía tan aniñado que Harry casi se va de espaldas cuando noto la clase de "productos" que vendían en el lugar.

—¿Me trajiste a una sex-shop? —Harry estaba debatiéndose entre el horror y la curiosidad ¿Eso era un dildo de 40 cm?

—Bueno, ¿Conoces un mejor lugar donde comprarte lencería, condones y lubricante para hacer que Severus por fin te ponga en su cama? —Luna ya había soltado a Harry y ahora estaba revolviendo en una caja donde había lencería de encaje, seda y nylon.

Medias, ligueros, tangas, leotardos, pantaletas enteras, pantaletas cortas, pantaletas que solo cubrían el pubis y dejaban expuestos los genitales y esas camisas de red que eran básicamente adorno porque no cubrían nada y finalmente, un corsé.

Harry vio algo que le gusto pero ni muerto lo compraría, así que mejor se dedicó a pasear y encontró un lubricante con aroma a sándalo, lo que le traía imágenes de la India o China, fantasías de Severus y él, sentados en una tienda estilo marroquí, mientras Severus lo alimentaba con dulces y los dos desnudos, sobre una mullida alfombra… Harry lo puso en su cesta y se fue de ese anaquel con un sonrojo.

Luna ya llevaba la mitad de su cesta llena y fuera del lubricante, Harry solo había agarrado unas mascadas de seda y un "pintura" de chocolate. Ahora estaba en los condones y tenía el rostro tan rojo como una fresa y Luna tuvo a bien por fin alcanzarlo. Observo las selecciones de Harry y luego vacío su cesta en la de él.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —.

—Necesitas esto, es muy lindo y estoy segura de que en cuanto te vea con esto, te va a atar a su cama y "abusar" de ti toda la noche—.

Harry se sonrojo, porque Albus cuando se iba, le guiño un ojo, pensando seguramente que él y Luna iban a una cita, o que al menos, ambos tenía una cita con alguien más y conscientes de que Albus "sabía" que los jóvenes a veces celebran en hoteles de la ciudad ese día.

Harry no sabía que era peor, seguir virgen a los 17 o que todos a su alrededor parecían estar coludidos para ayudarle a dejar de serlo, incluso Albus Dumbledore indirectamente.

Al final de la "cita de compras", Harry salió de ahí, muy sonrojado, apenado y… bastante satisfecho con sus adquisiciones. Entonces Luna lo arrastró hasta el centro comercial y lo planto en una silla de un salón de belleza y le dijo en voz baja a uno de los estilistas y este asintió.

Harry fue "torturado" con manicura, pedicura, un tratamiento facial suave, lavado y corte de cabello. Harry estaba anonadado con la imagen final de sí mismo. este tipo era un genio, ya que su cabello nunca se había visto mejor y sus manos y pies eran bastante metrosexuales ahora, pero en verdad que se veía… sexy.

La siguiente parada fue a las tiendas de ropa y no salieron hasta que Luna quedó satisfecha con su look, y solo entonces pagaron y luego lo forzó a ponerse uno de los conjuntos de la sex-shop por debajo de su nueva ropa y Harry estaba sonrojándose más y más con cada parada.

Luna por fin, le dijo que solo faltaba una parada y terminaron en una tienda de disfraces donde Luna dijo que iba a comprar el regalo de Neville. Harry se preguntó qué sería hasta que el dependiente le dijo a Luna donde encontrar los disfraces de superhéroes y Luna pagó por un disfraz de Poison Ivy.

—¿Qué? A Neville le gustan las plantas y los cómics de superhéroes, no hay que ser un genio para adivinar qué personaje le parece sexy—.

—No quiero saber de sus perversiones—Dijo Harry luego de pagar por unos cafés en el pequeño stand de café enfrente de la tienda de disfraces, como agradecimiento a Luna por su "ayuda".

—Oh, eso dices ahora. Luego de esta noche, yo creo que te veré más seguido en el "Templo De Afrodita"—.

—¿Así se llama esa "tienda"? —Dijo Harry refiriéndose a la sex-shop.

—Sip—Dijo Luna, tomando un sorbo de la bebida llena de chocolate, crema y azúcar a raudales.

Ambos adolescentes siguieron caminando hacia la parada de autobús, Luna tomaría uno que iba hacia el upper-side de la ciudad, donde Neville vivía en la mansión Longbottom, solo dos mansiones a la derecha de la Malfoy, mientras Harry iba también al upper-side, pero a la zona de departamentos. El trabajo de Severus le permitía tener un departamento en una buena zona.

Harry terminó abrazando a Luna antes de subirse a su autobús y le agradeció por todo. Ella se limitó a regresarle el gesto afectuoso y cuando se separaron, le acaricio la mejilla, dándole una mirada dulce—Todo saldrá bien, créeme—Harry asintió, sin saber bien qué decir. Luna siempre decía cosas como esa y solo hasta mucho después, uno entendía a qué se refería. Por eso es por lo que siempre confiaba en ella.

Luna observo como su amigo se alejaba en el bus y se sentó en los bancos a esperar el suyo. Luna sentía las cosas, de alguna forma, y sabía que había algo malo alrededor de Harry, pero pegado a eso, también venía algo grande y hermoso. Luna a veces se preguntaba cómo es que las personas no podían simplemente ser felices, pero su madre le dijo que la vida no era justa, luego de que el doctor la desahuciara al ver sus estudios del tumor que le arrebató la vida.

Pandora Lovegood tenía el mismo talento de Luna y su padre la inteligencia lógica, y ella era la perfecta mezcla de ambos. Xenophilius le lloro mucho a su esposa y luego de unos años, se casó con otra chica "singular", Persephone, quien amo a Luna en cuanto la vio y Luna la amo de vuelta. Si, quizás la vida no era justa, pero no por eso era menos hermosa, y Luna sabía que al final, a pesar de las lágrimas, Harry estaría bien y feliz.

* * *

Severus acababa de dar los detalles finales a la mesa cuando tocaron el timbre. Él había enviado mensajes al "equipo de edición" desde antes de finalizar las clases, diciéndoles que dada la fecha, les daba el día libre, así que no habría Remus, Dora, Hermione o Luna alrededor. Solo él y su amado.

Severus fue a abrir la puerta y se quedó con la boca abierta. Su Harry estaba parado ahí luciendo demasiado comestible. Su cabello había sido arreglado y si antes parecía haber sido revuelto por el viento, ahora parecía positivamente lujurioso, como si hubiera saltado directo de la cama luego de una sesión de sexo ardiente.

La ropa era negra, un pantalón que parecía untado, un suéter ligero bastante justo y una gabardina que abrazaba su cuerpo, pero aun así, quedaba suelta, dándole un aire casual a todo el arreglo.

La piel de Harry, que siempre era suave, ahora se veía extra-suave, invitante. Severus se acercó y tocó la mejilla de Harry, sintiendo como la tersa piel, parecía tener la suavidad de la seda y el color de la crema. Combinado con esos ojos… Harry se veía como la definición del pecado.

Severus arrastró al adolescente hacia adentro y cerró la puerta, inmediatamente un beso suave y bastante casto (con bastante autocontrol por parte de Severus) fue depositado en esos labios rojos y arrancó un gemido de Harry, haciendo que el chico soltara su mochila. Luego se separarse, Harry fue suavemente arrastrado hasta la mesa y entonces el adolescente observó lo que Severus había preparado para él.

Había una cena romántica para dos, con toda la parafernalia, vino, velas, rosas y música romántica de fondo, y en el idioma más sensual de todos, francés.

 _"Con un solo gesto tuyo, me rompo en pedazos… ¿Aun me amas? ¿para siempre?"_

Harry suspiro. Esto era tan perfecto. Severus le sirvió vino (suave, dulce y afrutado) y mientras comían, conversaban de todo y nada, se reían de cosas sin importancia y se daban miradas cargadas de sentimientos. Si Harry no lo estuviera viviendo, pensaría que estaba en medio de alguna película romántica.

Luego del postre, un mousse de chocolate y fresa que Severus procuro comer lamiendo mucho, pero mucho la cuchara y poniendo nervioso a Harry, Severus sacó al joven hacia la sala y subió el volumen del estéreo. Ahora había un vals, que Harry reconoció como el ending de una película que solo una vez le mencionó a Severus, hablando de lo romántico que le parecía el anacrónico personaje.

 _"…Un día conocerás a un extraño y todo el ruido se silenciará en la habitación. Sentirás que estás cerca de algún misterio, a la luz de la luna cuando todo se rompe. Te sentirás como si lo hubieras conocido toda tu vida. La lección de historia más antigua del mundo…"_

Harry no podía despegar los ojos de Severus, quién lo hacía dar vueltas al compás de esa melodía hermosa y cargada de tantas de las cosas que Harry quería decirle a Severus, pero que se sentía demasiado pronto. Y la canción terminó, cuando empezó otra que Severus empezó a cantar mientras se movía lentamente, abrazándolo.

La canción ni siquiera tenía el ritmo adecuado, pero Harry escuchó atentamente…

 _"…Cuando estoy a solas contigo, me haces sentir en casa, cuando estoy a solas contigo, me haces sentir completo de nuevo… Cuán lejos esté, siempre voy a amarte; por mucho que me quede, siempre voy a amarte, todas las palabras que diga, siempre voy a amarte…"_

Harry escuchó el coro y miró, sorprendido y emocionado a partes iguales, a Severus. No pudo desconectar sus ojos hasta que la canción terminó y Severus tomó su barbilla, levantando ese rostro hacia el suyo y lo dijo—Te amo—.

Una lágrima solitaria surgió de sus ojos y Harry susurró, con la voz quebrada de emoción—Yo también te amo—.

No se necesitó más y Severus besó al joven. Era una locura lo que sucedía con ambos, muchos pensarían que él se estaba aprovechando del chico, pero es que todo lo que le dijo era cierto. Con Harry se sentía completo, joven, feliz… _amado_.

Severus tuvo muchos amantes, hombres y mujeres, pero ninguno era como este maravilloso jovencito. Harry se revolvió un poco en el abrazo de Severus, para separarse, seguro de que su "regalo" ahora tendría un significado distinto.

—Severus, yo… quería… yo quiero… —Harry respiró profundo y lo soltó—Quiero que hagamos el amor—Terminó la oración con las mejillas encendidas y mirando hacia sus zapatos.

Severus solo sonrió y dirigió a Harry hacia su habitación, el único lugar donde no había nada muy romántico, excepto ellos mismos. Y es que Severus aún no había decidido llegar ahí con el joven, pero no pensaba dejar de darle a su amado lo que pedía y menos cuando él mismo se moría de ganas. Harry se separó un poco antes, corrió a la entrada por su mochila y entonces sí, entro a la habitación.

Harry tragó en seco cuando Severus se sentó en la cama y palmeó a su lado, invitando a Harry a acercársele. Harry se sentó al lado y se dejó besar de nuevo, sintiendo que esta vez, la caricia era diferente, más sensual.

De un momento a otro, Harry sintió como su ropa era quitada, pero con una parsimonia y delicadeza, que le transmitían los sentimientos de Severus, quedando descubierto de la parte de arriba y posteriormente, siendo tendido en esa cama y cubierto por Severus quién ya estaba desnudándose y mirando a Harry con pasión.

Esos labios encontraron su camino a través de su piel, marcando un camino de besos que continuaba hasta su pantalón, y que fue retirado por esas manos hábiles mientras que Harry sentía que estaba flotando. Entonces Severus encontró su "sorpresa".

Harry estaba vistiendo unas pantaletas de encaje negro… con un lazo. Harry se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzado—Es el mejor regalo de mi vida—Dijo Severus, terminando de bajar el pantalón y dejándole la suave prenda a Harry. Saco ese miembro de la prisión de encaje y procedió a deleitarse. Cuando sintió como la boca de su amado chupaba su virilidad, fue como si un estallido atravesará todas sus terminales nerviosas del joven… y aun no llegaban a lo más importante.

Harry como pudo, y con las neuronas que aún le quedaban trabajando, logro tomar su mochila que dejó en el buró y sacó el resto del "regalo", la mascada de seda estaba envolviendo un paquete de condones (a vistazo, había calculado el tamaño "correcto") y el frasquito de lubricante. Dejo el paquetito de tela, lo más cerca que pudo de Severus y luego se dedicó a disfrutar las atenciones.

A Severus no le pasó desapercibido el movimiento del chico y noto el paquete. Con habilidad y sin dejar de chupar ese delicioso miembro, logró abrir el paquete y encontró justo lo que le hacía falta. Abrió el frasquito y se embadurno los dedos. La preparación fue todo lo incómoda que Harry esperaba, pero con la distracción del sexo oral, apenas tuvo tiempo de notar cuando esos dedos empezaron a estirarlo en serio.

Cuando acabó de preparar a Harry, Severus entonces tomó la mascada de seda con una mano y con la otra tomó ambas muñecas de Harry, llevándolas sobre su cabeza y posteriormente, atándolas juntas, de forma que Harry estaba completamente vulnerable. Harry suspiro entre asustado, ansioso y excitado.

Una vez con Harry atado, Severus se paró de la cama y se quitó el resto de la ropa, y en cuanto estuvo completamente desnudo, tomó uno de los condones, se lo puso y embadurno su miembro con bastante lubricante. Acomodo las piernas del chico, posicionándose en medio de ellas, y jalo una de las almohadas para ponerla debajo de sus caderas y que le fuera más cómodo.

Una vez posicionado, hizo a un lado la prenda de encaje, alineó su miembro en la trabajada entrada y lo dejo así, sin entrar. Se acostó sobre Harry y colocó sus manos atadas detrás de su cuello. Entonces empujo. Harry siseó ante la intrusión, aguantando un grito de dolor. Severus paró un momento y lo intentó de nuevo. Al cuarto intento entre este entrar y parar, Severus término de enfundarse y Harry suspiró aliviado.

Había dolido más de lo que imagino, pero ahora, ahora se sentía lleno y conectado a Severus. Harry sintió esos labios sobre los suyos y entonces Severus empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente. Pequeños gemidos entrecortados eran silenciados por los besos, hasta que ninguno pudo continuar con los besos por la necesidad animal de jadear y gritar de placer.

Sus caderas se movían sin su control y ambas se buscaban con vigor. Severus puso sus brazos en la cama, sosteniéndose con ellos y empujando con fuerza dentro del joven, haciendo que la cama se moviera y en la habitación solo se oían esos ruidos y los jadeos animales que ambos emitían.

Pareció una eternidad y aun así, no fue suficiente para ambos, pero estaban acercándose al punto de no retorno y se besaron cuando sintieron que estaban al borde. El jadeo de ambos fue sofocado en ese beso y ambos se tensaron cuando la semilla de ambos fue derramada.

Sus labios se despegaron pero solo estaban jadeando, esta vez tratando de recuperar el aliento y Severus salió de Harry, y luego, soltando las muñecas de su amante. Severus se movió a un costado y mientras Harry sobaba sus muñecas, Severus beso su hombro mientras acomodaba un brazo por detrás de Harry y el brazo libre lo llevaba a la cintura donde pudo sentir la maltratada prenda de encaje.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, así que simplemente se durmieron uno al lado del otro. Harry se alegró mucho de haber esperado tanto para haber vivido esta experiencia. Era el primer San Valentín que pasaba con alguien a su lado, y alguien que de verdad amaba. Sin saber cómo, se había enamorado de verdad, de alguien de carne y hueso y era alguien hermoso e inteligente… _especial_.

Al día siguiente que se vieron en la escuela (Harry se fue en taxi, y Severus en su auto, para no despertar sospechas), nada delataba que Harry fuera otra cosa que un alumno más, ni Severus fuera otra cosa que un buen profesor, pero ambos compartían el secreto de su afecto y aunque no lo demostraran en público, sabían que lo suyo era algo profundo.

* * *

Igor Karkarov era un detective privado que había caído en el alcohol y perdió su empleo, casa y familia (un divorcio), y que fue rescatado por Voldemort como espía industrial. Y a veces, espía a secas.

El último encargo de su jefe demostró que había personas más podridas que nada, y eso decía mucho, siendo que Voldemort era un verdadero hijo de puta. Incluso había localizado a los Dursley, escondiéndose en Marruecos, de todos los lugares.

Cuando le entregó toda la información a su jefe, este leyó todo y le dio otras instrucciones, preparar un montón de papeleo para resolver la situación de Harry Potter y encargarse sin problemas de su torturador.

Karkarov no sintió lástima por la siguiente víctima de Voldemort. Su jefe casi no mataba en persona, pero esta vez, bueno… incluso él quería darle una buena patada en los testículos a este tipo Black.

Primero destruir el matrimonio Potter, y luego sembrar la semilla de la duda en ambos Potter al grado de abandonar a su hijo, para luego torturar a la madre y finalmente, ahora quitarle su familia al pobre Harry.

Pensándolo bien, quizás su jefe aceptara un par de sugerencias si Karkarov contactaba a un par de conocidos que habían trabajado para la KGB en interrogatorios. Hace mucho que no hablaba con Crabbe y Goyle.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Las canciones usadas en orden, son; Toi Mon Amour de Marc Lavoine, Until de Sting, y finalmente, la canción inspiración de este fic, Lovesong de The Cure.


	7. Maquinaciones

**06.- Maquinaciones**

* * *

Sirius Black estaba impacientándose con respecto a Harry. Según su plan, el mocoso ya debería haber estado llorando a sus puertas viendo que no tenía a su familia ni a nadie a quien acudir, así que había enviado a Pettigrew a hacer investigaciones y regreso con la información de que el mocoso vivía en su instituto, al menos, temporalmente.

La jueza Bones había dado su consentimiento para que la escuela fungiera como vivienda temporal de Harry. Eso no ayudaba a sus planes, ya que le daba tiempo a esa mujer de buscar una alternativa a venir rogándoles a él y Lily que lo aceptaran. Quizás si los veía cerca, Harry podría sentir que su lugar era con ellos, y quizás un poco de "cariño materno" y ver a su "padrino" comportándose paternalmente ayudaría en su plan.

Sirius empezó a planear un viaje de descanso a Hogwarts, y claro, tendría que decirle a Lily que había decidido darle su apellido a su hijo, no es como eso fuera en realidad una "mentira".

* * *

James Potter recibió la carta de un tal Karkarov donde decía que había descubierto algo muy importante acerca de la familia de su esposa, y que Harry estaba actualmente sin tutela. Por primera vez, James Potter estaba preocupado por su hijo. Él había pensado que Petunia y su familia eran felices y estaban bien con Harry.

La carta no decía mucho, solo que contestara si estaba interesado en saber la información y que de ser así, le comunicara su decisión y se vieran en Hogwarts. James Potter se preguntaba por enésima vez, si la decisión de abandonar a su familia fue la mejor. Al menos, la mejor para Harry.

* * *

Ajenos a las maquinaciones de Sirius Black y a la intervención de Karkarov, Harry y Severus se encontraban en una especie de idilio. Estaban terminando el mes de mayo y pronto serían los exámenes finales y con eso, el fin del contrato de Severus.

Aunado a este fin, también estaba la finalización de todos los borradores de las series de Tonks y por fin empezarían la campaña publicitaria, ya que los primeros libros de ambas series, ya estaban en imprenta y a punto de salir. Albus estaba complacido por este hecho y había empezado los preparativos para el evento de lanzamiento en el instituto.

Obviamente, solo Severus, Tonks y compañía, sabían el lugar y fecha del lanzamiento, pero ya había una campaña "no oficial" anunciando la nueva obra de la popular autora y todas las teorías alrededor del nuevo libro.

Tonks seguía con Remus, Draco seguía probando de todo un poco, Luna seguía con Neville y su tendencia a los disfraces y Severus seguía siendo feliz con Harry y más luego de esa primera noche, ya que tuvieron muchas más. Harry se sentía tan feliz.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba por su familia, ambas familias, y se ponía un tanto melancólico, pero en general, mandaba esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente y se dedicaba a vivir el presente.

Hermione por fin sabía el alcance de la relación de Harry con su profesor y aunque estuvo muy tentada a regañarlo, al verlo tan feliz, no pudo. Harry merecía ser feliz. Así que contando, solo Hermione y Luna sabían de su relación, Filch sospechaba sobre la relación y en general, el resto de las personas en el instituto, eran felizmente ignorantes del romance entre esos dos.

* * *

Sirius Black arribó junto con su esposa dos días antes de los exámenes finales de Harry. Si Black lo hubiera planeado, no hubiera podido salir mejor. Así que armado con una orden de visita firmada por un juez amigo suyo, llegó junto con Lily al instituto, solicitando ver a su hijo.

Lily no quería hacer esto. Sabía que habría reproche en los ojos de su hijo, pero Sirius había vuelto a su encantador ser y la convenció para que fueran por su hijo. Black le había convencido de que Harry debía estar con ellos y por fin ser una familia.

Albus no estaba feliz cuando vio a la antes señora Potter, llegar con Sirius Black y pedir una visita a su hijo. Hábilmente, el director les explico que Harry estaba en clases pero que si esperaban al término de estas, él mismo se encargaría de llevar a Harry. Una vez que los tuvo instalados en su oficina, él salió con una excusa sobre revisar unas cosas con su subdirectora Minerva.

Minerva fue alertada de esta anomalía y ella estuvo de acuerdo con Albus de vigilarlos mientras este iba con Harry y Minerva encendió la cámara de la oficina de Albus.

Mientras Minerva vigilaba a esos dos, Albus fue a buscar a Harry. Algo estaba mal, Albus lo sentía en sus entrañas. Lily no peleo la custodia, igual que James tampoco. Los únicos que podrían haber discutido una custodia, estaban desaparecidos, así que era extraño que luego de tantos años, Lily por fin sintiera el llamado "instinto materno" y quisiera ver a su pequeño y Black… algo estaba tramando Black. Siendo el padrino del niño, cuando fue abandonado por sus padres, jamás pidió la custodia.

Sin embargo, la orden había sido firmada por un juez legítimo y fuera de causarle algo de dolor emocional, nada podía hacerse, y no le significaba un problema en su tutela al joven. La orden no decía nada sobre que Harry fuera dado en custodia a su madre.

—Profesora Lestrange, ¿Me permitirá a Harry, por favor? —Bellatrix se bajó del escritorio donde estaba representando a una perfecta Búdica en combate y asintió, señalándole a Harry que siguiera al director. Harry recogió sus cosas y salió del salón.

Una vez fuera del rango de escucha de la clase, Harry preguntó—¿Sucede algo director? —.

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Albus, Harry. Y no estás en problemas por si estás pensando en eso. Se trata de tu madre—.

—¿Ella está bien? —Aunque seguía dolido con su madre, tampoco le deseaba el mal.

—Ella está bien. Está aquí—.

Harry paró en seco—¿Aquí? ¿Aquí como en el instituto o aquí como en la ciudad? —.

—Está en mi oficina, junto con tu padrino… padrastro—.

Harry tragó en seco—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —.

—Verte—Dijo Albus, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven. Harry se veía perdido y confuso.

—No lo entiendo. No la veo desde que tenía 10 y fue cuando me entregaron con la tía Petunia ¿Qué quiere conmigo? —.

—Quizás vio la luz, mi muchacho—Harry bufó.

—Lo dudo—Harry era muy inocente en muchas cosas, pero no tratándose de sus padres—Si ella me quisiera, me hubiera buscado mucho antes—.

En momentos como este, es cuando Albus sentía toda su edad—Ellos traen una orden de visita, y está firmada conforme a la ley. Pero el hecho de que estés obligado a verlos, no implica que debas querer hacerlo Harry. Simplemente escucha y luego, decide qué hacer con lo que aprendas—.

Harry asintió y siguió al director a su oficina luciendo miserable. En cuanto la puerta de la oficina abrió, Harry sintió su sangre hervir. Ahí, sentada tomando té, estaba la mujer que le dio la vida y que lo despreció durante toda su infancia.

—Señores Black—Dijo Harry con frialdad—El director me ha dicho que requerían mi presencia ¿En qué puedo servirles? —.

Lily vio a su hijo por primera vez en tantos años y quedó maravillada de lo que vio. Harry era un verdadero jovencito, y tan lindo como ella lo habia soñado antes de tenerlo. Se parecía bastante a James, pero también a Sirius y sobre todo, a ella, con esos ojos… Lily sintió ganas de llorar, pero contuvo sus lágrimas. No quería arruinar las cosas con su hijo.

—Hola mi cielo…—Empezó ella, pero fue parada en seco por su hijo.

—Discúlpeme Madame, pero no la reconozco como madre, no después de haber firmado que renunciaba a mi custodia cuando tenía 10 años—.

—Cachorro, no le contestes así a tu madre…—Harry le dirigió una mirada de odio a Sirius Black.

—No sé quién es usted señor. Conozco su nombre, porque usted clamaba ser mi padrino, pero si lo vi cinco o seis veces durante mi infancia, fue mucho. Se que usted ahora es el esposo de la señora, pero eso no lo hace mi padre, como el haberme engendrado no la hace a ella mi madre. Pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué quieren de mí? —Harry levantó una ceja que a Sirius se le hizo familiar.

—Nosotros queríamos conocerte y quizás estés muy a gusto con los Dursley pero… queríamos volver a ser una familia y…—Lily observaba a su hijo cada vez más y más perplejo.

—¿Es que no lo saben? ¡Los Dursley desaparecieron! He estado viviendo en la escuela—Ahora la asombrada era Lily. Sirius fingió bien su sorpresa y ambos se miraron con asombro.

—No, no lo sabíamos cachorro—Dijo Sirius, y escucho el claro gruñido de respuesta al sobrenombre que le dio a Harry.

—Pongamos las cosas en claro, no soy su hijo señora, no soy su cachorro señor. No los quiero ni los necesito. Si toda su intención al venir aquí era verme, bueno, ya lo han hecho. Y a pesar de la desaparición de los Dursley, estoy bien, tengo a mis amigos, una escuela y un fideicomiso con el que podré mantener hasta unos años después de que acabe mi educación, así que por favor… ¡No vuelvan! —.

Harry salió de la oficina, furioso y prefirió irse a un aula que sabía que estaba casi vacía en ese momento. Corrió y corrió hasta el aula de escritura creativa y encontró a Severus terminando de recoger sus cosas y este observó a su pareja muy alterada.

—Harry ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo? —.

Harry se lanzó a los brazos de Severus, con lágrimas corriendo por su cara—¡No! ¡todo está mal! ¿Podemos irnos a casa? —.

Severus se debatía, por un lado, quería llevar a su alterado novio a su departamento y por el otro, debían guardar las apariencias otro par de meses, pero viendo a su novio en ese estado, optó por un punto medio.

Llamó a Albus por teléfono, diciéndole que había encontrado a Harry llorando en el pasillo y que estaba muy alterado. Albus entonces procedió a decirle que su madre y padrastro/padrino estaban en la escuela y Severus sintió ganas de irle a partir su cara a back, tanto por las ofensas pasadas como las recientes, pero en cambio, le dijo a Albus que quizás una tarde lejos del instituto, ayudaría al joven a sentirse mejor y Albus estuvo de acuerdo con la idea y como él ya se iba, le pidió que por favor cuidara al muchacho y lo trajera de vuelta antes de su toque de queda.

Severus le dijo a Harry que ya se iban a casa y el muchacho se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y siguió a su novio hacia su auto. Bellatrix alcanzo a ver a Harry subiéndose al auto de su ex-prometido y se preguntó por qué era eso. Y luego observó a su primo caminando al lado de una mujer pelirroja y el director, quien los veía con hielo en los ojos.

Rara vez se veía esa mirada en los ojos del siempre amable director, e incluso iba sin su inseparable bolsita color neón llena de caramelos de limón. Sabiendo que algo raro pasaba, fue a incordiar a su primo, quién tenía el temple de una ramita seca.

—Saco de pulgas—Dijo Bella en cuanto estuvo al alcance.

Sirius odiaba ese sobrenombre que ella le había puesto luego de encontrarle un collar de perro entre sus cosas—Bella—Siseó con desdén—Pensé que las brujas solo salían de noche—.

—Y yo que los perros salían con correa, pero aquí estas. Seguro que estas bien educado y perdona que no tenga unas galletas que darte—Se miraron con odio ambos primos—¿Qué haces aquí? —.

—No es de tu incumbencia—.

—Y tú debes ser la ilusa que se casó con este perro sarnoso—Bella extendió su mano y tomo la mano de Lily—Soy Bellatrix Lestrange, profesora de Historia—.

—Lily Black—Luego Lily pensó en algo—¿Usted le enseña a Harry Potter? —.

Así que se trataba de su alumno favorito—Si, es un joven muy listo y agradable. Es uno de mis mejores estudiantes—.

—Me alegra oírlo—Bella conectó rápidamente los puntos. Sabía que los padres del chico lo había abandonado, pero no conecto el nombre Lily Potter a Lily Black. Después de todo, había muchas Lily en el Reino Unido.

—Si me siguen por aquí—Dijo Albus, llamando la atención de los tres y Bella se despidió del director, sin darle una segunda vista a la pareja.

Albus escoltó a la pareja hacia el estacionamiento y observó a ambos, Lily era supeditada a las decisiones de Black y Black… Black no se veía complacido por la reacción de Harry ni por haberse encontrado con su prima. Albus había olvidado que el apellido de Bella había sido Black y Black no era un apellido tan extraño, así que no pensó que este fuera el molesto primo que arruinó su relación con Severus en el pasado.

Y por el bien de su escuela, esperaba que Severus nunca se encontrará con Sirius Black, si es que las peleas con Bella eran solo una fracción del odio que Severus le profesaba al que arruinó su relación con Bella.

* * *

Pettigrew tenía órdenes de seguir a Harry y eso hizo, siguió el auto del profesor hasta su departamento y aunque le pareció extraño, no parecía que el joven y el profesor fueran nada más que alumno y profesor.

Los observo entrar al edificio y los siguió con los catalejos. Parecían estar viendo una película japonesa o algo así y una hora después, estaban recibiendo una pizza. Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas más hasta que ambos salieron y Pettigrew ya estaba dando por perdida la vigilancia hasta que observo a esos dos subirse al auto.

Ellos dos se estaban besando y las miradas que se daban, no eran las de una pareja de ocasión, si no de una pareja bien establecida. Pettigrew estaba feliz. Su jefe seguramente le iba a dar un bono por esto. Tomó algunas fotografías de un segundo beso y espero a que se marcharan antes de ir a encontrar a su jefe en el hotel donde se hospedaba.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto Peter? —Preguntó Sirius. La información que le trajo Pettigrew era un poderoso chantaje, si era bien empleado.

—Si jefe, estoy seguro—.

—Bien, retírate. Si te requiero para algo más, te llamaré. Mientras, te has ganado un bono—.

—Gracias jefe—La lambiscona rata que era Pettigrew, se retiró de ahí. Sirius despreciaba a Pettigrew pero era útil como espía.

Sirius observó esta información con cuidado. Necesitaba al mocoso de su lado y dañar la reputación de su "noviecito" no le ayudaría a que fuera por las buenas con ellos. Primero intentaría atraerlo con obsequios y esas cosas, diciéndole que lo querían, que querían ser familia y si no funcionaba, usaría esto como plan B.

Pero si usaba esto como plan B, pondría como condición que terminara la relación con este… sujeto. Ya era molesto que la prima Bella tuviera afecto por Harry, pero además tener a Snape rondando… ugh, no. Despreciaba al tipo además de que no le convenía que se casara con su prima Bella hace años.

Él se encargó de poner en su camino a Rodolphus cuando Bella botó a Snape, y le convenía que así fuera. Rodolphus no quería hijos y sabía de buena fuente que era infértil, aunque él se encargó de alterar los resultados de los exámenes y parecía que la infértil era Bella. Por eso su padre la sacó de la terna de "potenciales herederos".

Luego le presentó a Narcissa a su futuro esposo, Lucius Malfoy, quién si bien era fértil, su familia tenía cláusulas acerca de los herederos, y Draco no sería considerado más que un Malfoy, renunciando así, de forma legal a tomar el apellido Black. Para Orión Black, su apellido era importante.

Andrómeda ni siquiera necesito que él la "ayudará". Ella decidió casarse fuera del círculo de nobles y ricos empresarios y contrajo nupcias con un simple vendedor de pasteles y eso hizo que sus tíos Druella y Cygnus la desheredaran.

Pero el tiempo y la edad eran cosas que minaban hasta el más orgulloso de los hombres y Orión, viendo la falta de un heredero en su familia, y viendo que Sirius no había tenido un hijo que continuara el apellido, había decidido heredar la fortuna a partes iguales entre las hermanas Black. Fueran o no matrimonios aptos, según sus estándares.

Y Sirius no iba a permitir eso, y menos cuando tuvo que deshacerse de su hermano Regulus para quedar como el único heredero.

* * *

A esa primer visita, siguieron otras y Harry estaba muy tenso entre sus exámenes finales y las visitas de su "madre" y "padrino". Severus intentaba aligerar su carga y Harry solo descanso, y un poco nada más, cuando los exámenes terminaron. Pero no así las visitas.

James Potter llegó una semana antes del fin del semestre en el instituto, pero contrario a Lily, él sabía que no sería bienvenido a la vida de su hijo, aunque hubiera hecho lo que hizo, pensando en su bienestar.

Karkarov lo recibió en una especie de mansión victoriana y James se asombró de la opulencia de la mansión. Pero fue aún más sorprendente, el hecho de que junto a Karkarov, estaban los Dursley. Lord Voldemort había pedido a Karkarov que llevara a los Dursley con él, ya que eran necesarios para resolver la situación del joven Harry.

Petunia, Vernon y Dudley Dursley, estaban sentados en una sala acogedora, con un servicio de té. Se veían asustados. Karkarov le paso una taza de té a James y empezó a hablar.

—Me alegra que aceptara mi invitación Lord Potter—.

—Por favor, no me llame Lord Potter. Odio ese título, solo me ha traído desgracias—.

—Me disculpo señor Potter. Si gustan, puedo empezar con la narración de los hechos como los conozco y cuando acabe, puede hacer preguntas—James asintió—¿Eso está bien para ustedes? —Preguntó en dirección a los Dursley.

—...Bien. Como usted sabe bien, usted y el señor Black estudiaron juntos al mismo tiempo que la señora Lily Black, de soltera Evans. Usted se casó con la señorita Evans y posteriormente tuvieron un hijo—.

—...Lo que no sabe, es que su antiguo amigo, Sirius Black, estaba celoso de ambos. Al parecer, la señorita Evans fue la única chica de su escuela que no tuvo sexo con él, y al usted haberse puesto serio con la señorita, abandonó su actitud de playboy, haciendo que Black perdiera a su "compañero de armas"—.

—...El señor Black había planeado una venganza contra ustedes dos y esa noche que ustedes tres se emborracharon, tuvo relaciones sexuales con ambos. Ustedes tres hablaron y quedaron de acuerdo en no hablar de esa noche, pero al parecer, hubo consecuencias y la paternidad del joven Harry quedo en duda. Y ese era el plan de Sirius—.

—...Su relación con su esposa se fractura con esa duda y aunque usted jamás pensó en su esposa como una "prostituta", de repente, pensaba en ella como una mujer fácil. Sé que el señor Black seguía siendo amigo de ustedes y seguramente no le fue difícil sembrar dudas en ambos—.

—...Ustedes terminaron divorciándose y odiando ver a su hijo a los ojos, así que sencillamente renunciaron a la custodia y este fue colocado con los Dursley. El pequeño fue feliz con su nueva familia, pero la forma en que ustedes se separaron y la identidad real de Harry, causaba cierta molestia a Stan Dursley, así que, Petunia, pensando que ayudaba, le contó a su esposo la razón detrás del divorcio—.

—...Stan, siendo el hombre justo que era, se decidió a esclarecer de una vez por todas este enredo y consiguió hacer una prueba de paternidad para el joven Harry, consiguiendo de alguna forma una muestra de ADN de usted y otra a Petunia como base (siendo la hermana de Lily, su ADN debía dar trazas de estar relacionados). Cuando le iban a entregar los resultados, tuvo este accidente, que no fue accidente, en su oficina. El pobre Stan fue mandado a ejecutar al igual que el laboratorista que había analizado la muestra de ADN y el laboratorio destruido en un supuesto ataque terrorista—.

—...Siguiendo esta pista y viendo la coincidencia de los hechos alrededor del joven Harry, investigue la historia familiar del otro posible padre, el señor Black. Encontramos algo muy interesante. Sirius Black es estéril—.

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritó James. Horrorizado. Había perdido a su esposa e hijo por una duda y resulta que todo este tiempo, Harry era de verdad su hijo.

—Cálmese señor Potter, se pone peor—James se sentó, ahora bastante horrorizado consigo mismo.

—...Bien, continuando, Sirius Black es estéril y por ende, no era un potencial heredero de su apellido. Su hermano también había sido "desaparecido" por sus órdenes, pero sin un hijo propio, su padre no lo heredaría, así que se acordó que "técnicamente" tenía un "posible" hijo y envió amenazas de muerte a los Dursley, amenazando con violar y matar a Dudley y Harry si la familia no se iba de la ciudad—.

—...Los Dursley, al irse, intentaban proteger a Harry, a quién habían llegado a amar como su propio hijo. Pero todo era un plan de Sirius, quien en su mente, haría que Harry buscara a su madre. Aunque no contaba con el hecho de que la jueza Bones y su instituto, encontraran una solución, ni de la determinación de la mujer de encontrarle un tutor—.

—...Dado que usted y su ex-esposa habían firmado que no querían la tutela, no podía usar la conexión materna para hacerse con el muchacho, ni reclamar ser el padre legítimo porque la jueza exigiría una prueba de ADN. Así que pensó en la alternativa, que el joven fuera voluntariamente con ellos. Pensó que sin los Dursley, él iría. La ver que no sucedía, él vino aquí directamente—.

James iba a decir algo, pero Karkarov lo paró—Tengo una forma de evitar que eso suceda y de desenmascarar a Sirius Black, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué tanto está dispuesto a hacer por su hijo? —Se dirigió a los Dursley—¿Qué tanto están dispuestos a hacer por Harry? —.

—Dígame qué debo hacer. Creo que sería capaz de matar a ese infeliz—Dijo James, siendo secundado por los Dursley, y Karkarov sonrió malévolamente.

—Oh señor Potter, señores Dursley. No será necesario que hagan algo así ¿Dónde le dejarían la diversión a mi jefe? Él ha pedido ese honor—.

* * *

Los regalos no habían funcionado y era evidente que el muchacho estaba cada vez más enojado con su madre y él, así que era hora de pasar al plan B.

Escribió una carta anónima a la jueza Bones donde relataba haber "visto" a un joven menor de edad, salir en una cita "indecorosa" con un profesor del instituto Corvidae. Luego, cuando el mocoso viera acorralado a su "amorcito", entonces el salvaría al asalta-cunas de Snape y exigiría su pago, la total obediencia del mocoso.

Acababa de enviar la carta con uno de los concierges del hotel, cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza apenas entro de nuevo en su habitación.

Lily Black ya había sido dormida y atada y Crabbe la llevaba cargando mientras Goyle ataba a Black para cargarlo. Cuando Karkarov les contó de este caso, estuvieron felices de desempolvar sus viejas herramientas de trabajo.

Estaban seguros de que este inútil mantenido iba a dar unos gritos muy hermosos cuando le hicieran pagar unas cuantas de sus fechorías.

* * *

La jueza Bones estaba anonadada cuando recibió el anónimo con las fotos de Severus Snape y Harry Potter. No se veía nada indecoroso en las fotos, pero era evidente que el joven iba casi a diario a la morada de su profesor.

No pensaba que hubiera nada malo, como daba a entender la carta, pero como jueza, era su deber investigar este asunto.


	8. Devils

**07.- Devils**

* * *

Sirius Black despertó cuando agua fría cayó encima de él. el lugar era sórdido y oscuro, se veía una parte cubierta de malla de metal y había cadenas colgando de las paredes. En cuanto su visión se aclaró, encontró que estaba atado de pies y manos a una especie de camilla, como las de las ambulancias. Y frente a él, había dos mastodontes que no se veían muy listos y dos individuos que se veían peligrosos, uno más que el otro.

—El bello durmiente por fin esta despierto—Dijo Karkarov, viendo a Black intentando analizar su situación—Perdone mis modales señor Black, mi nombre es Igor Karkarov y lo he invitado aquí por órdenes de mi jefe aquí presente, el señor Thomas Sorvolo Riddle, aunque usted debe conocerlo como Lord Voldemort—.

Black trago en seco. Él había oído hablar de Voldemort. Nadie que no estuviera dentro de la ilegalidad desconocía a Voldemort. Sirius asintió lentamente—Bien, entonces sabrá usted que le será imposible escapar de aquí—.

Sirius empezó a despotricar, no se trataba de irse sin pelear, pero fue rápidamente atacado por Crabbe quien agarro su mano y le rompió un nudillo. Sirius gritó, fuera de algunas peleas de bar, nunca había recibido golpes, en este caso, tortura.

Karkarov sonrió satisfecho. Crabbe hace años que extrañaba los viejos métodos de "convencimiento". Goyle fue afilando sus instrumentos mientras Voldemort observaba todo el proceso con impasibilidad—Señor Black, creo que mis allegados, los señores Crabbe y Goyle, deben enseñarle algo de modales. Estaremos aquí dentro de un par de horas, mientras tanto, creo que debería relajarse, será peor para usted si se resiste—.

Un nuevo nudillo fue aplastado, mientras una navaja muy afilada se dirigía hacia su rostro, en las manos de Goyle. Karkarov y Voldemort iban saliendo del recinto, justo cuando Sirius gritaba al sentir el acero cortando su agraciado rostro.

En el piso de arriba, en el salón de té de la mansión, Voldemort y Karkarov encontraron a unos tranquilos Potter y Dursleys siendo atendidos por el ama de llaves de Voldemort.

—Gracias Nagini, eso sería todo por el momento—La ama de llaves salió sin decir una palabra y habiendo dejado dos tazas de té para su Lord y su allegado.

—Tu ama de llaves es maravillosa—Dijo Karkarov tomando el té mientras escuchaban los quejidos lejanos de Sirius Black.

—Sí, ella sabe perfectamente mis gustos. Cuando vaya de vacaciones este verano, no sé cómo me las arreglare sin ella—Karkarov hizo una mueca de diversión y continúo escuchando los gritos de Black que sonaban lejanos.

El salón de té estaba justo arriba del cuarto de tortura y gracias a la mansión y el terreno circundante, era imposible que alguien escuchara los quejidos de Black. Los Dursley, incluso Dudley, estaban impasibles, y es que no podían siquiera comprender como alguien que tenía todo, podía estar tan lleno de podredumbre.

En el tiempo que tardaron en organizar su plan de ataque, los golpeadores de Voldemort habían traído a Lily y llevado a Black al cuarto de tortura. A Lily la habían sedado con algo bastante fuerte, de forma que dormiría al menos 12 horas, el tiempo suficiente para que organizaran la "confesión" de Black y luego, desaparecieran el cadáver.

El plan consistía en que una vez desaparecido Black, le explicarían a Lily las cosas y como pensaban ayudar a Harry. La confesión de Sirius, haría a Lily la única heredera del imperio Black, de forma que Orión no dudará en darle ese estatus a su nuera. James Potter finalmente aceptaría usar su título y designaría a su hija como la heredera de los Potter.

Ambos renunciarían por completo a la patria potestad y no solo la tutela, emancipando a Harry tempranamente. De esa forma, Harry podría acceder a sus recursos y ser considerado legalmente un adulto. Los Dursley fungirían como tutores temporales, dándole asilo en su hogar. De esta forma, el joven no tendría que tratar de nueva cuenta con sus padres ni dependería económicamente de los Dursley, que luego de su huida, habían sufrido un enorme revés económico. Voldemort prometió resolver esa situación.

Ninguno de ellos preguntó una sola vez, que le habría hecho Sirius a Voldemort, pero parecía que también había sido algo grave. La verdad es que Voldemort tenía sus favoritos, uno de ellos era Severus y el otro a últimas fechas, era Harry. Voldemort creó su fundación bajo su nombre real en un intento de ayudar a gente que no tuvo la oportunidad, como él, de construirse un mejor futuro. Su inteligencia era tal, que estaba a un paso de ser un supervillano, en cambio, era el líder absoluto del bajo mundo, y un filántropo ante las masas.

Ya habían pasado las dos horas y Voldemort llamó a Nagini para que empezara a preparar la cena. Dejando a sus invitados en el salón, Voldemort y Karkarov bajaron de nuevo al cuarto de tortura y encontraron a un muy golpeado y lacerado Black. Ya no quedaba nada del rostro hermoso del que tanto se jactaba.

—Veo que mis amigos le han dado el recibimiento adecuado—Se rió Karkarov—Ahora, dígame porque engaño a los Potter—.

—Lily…—Sirius escupió algo de sangre—Lily nunca quiso salir conmigo. Dijo que yo…—Tosió un poco y sus pulmones parecían doler cuando jalaba aire—Que yo era un fácil y que no se acostaría conmigo ni por todo el oro del mundo—.

—¿Y James Potter? —.

—Lo quería—.

—¿Lo quería? Engañó a su amigo y le hizo la vida un infierno por más de 17 años ¿Por qué? —.

—Él… era mío. Nos besamos una ocasión y supe que él era mío. Pero esa perra…—Sirius volvió a escupir sangre—Esa perra lo alejó de mí—.

—¿Entonces su plan era separarlos y que el fuera a sus brazos? —.

—No, él debía… debía pagar por elegirla a ella. Y ella, por rechazarme. Por eso los violé a ambos mientras estaban borrachos, pero les dije que fue consensuado—.

—Ya veo, y Harry ¿Fue un daño colateral? —.

—Un imprevisto, pero sirvió para mis fines—Incluso golpeado y cortado, Sirius Black se encogió de hombros.

—¿Su hermano? —.

—Se perdió. En un viaje a África—.

—¿Cómo se perdió? —.

—Le page a un sicario y le disparó en la cabeza a él y a su guía mientras estaba de safari, las bestias se encargaron de los cuerpos—.

Karkarov se paseaba mientras Crabbe y Goyle limpiaban sus instrumentos, Voldemort estaba pidiéndoles que afilaran una de sus dagas.

—¿Sabe que no saldrá con vida de aquí verdad? —Dijo finalmente Karkarov y Sirius empezó a reír.

—Lo sé, ja, ja, ja, ja… lo sé—Escupió un coágulo de sangre—Pero les arruine sus perfectas vidas a esos dos, y lo hice de nuevo con ese imbécil de Snape—Karkarov paro de pasear.

—¿Qué hizo? —.

—Ya lo descubrirán—Voldemort sabía que ya no le sacarían nada al imbécil y sencillamente se acercó a Black y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole algunos dientes… de los que aún quedaban en su boca.

Voldemort tomó la daga ofrecida por Crabbe y le abrió el pantalón a Sirius, sacando su miembro de ahí, y tomándolo con una mano, empezó a cortarlo con la daga por el medio, desde el tallo, lentamente.

Sirius gritó tan alto que era imposible que los invitados en el salón no escucharan ese gritó. A Sirius le pareció una eternidad, pero habían sido minutos apenas, cuando Voldemort terminó con su miembro y ahora tenía la daga en su cuello.

—Ya que acabo de cortar lo que más amas en el mundo, me debato entre cortarte el cogote o el estómago, preguntándome que será más doloroso para una escoria como tú—Voldemort pasó la daga ahora por el estómago de Sirius y la clave de golpe—Estómago será, tardarás más en morir—.

Dejando a Sirius desangrarse hasta morir, Voldemort le paso la daga a Crabbe y les dijo a ambos sicarios que limpiaran todo y luego llevaran el cuerpo a la recicladora de la ciudad y arrojaran el cadáver a la trituradora de metal.

Luego le dijo a Karkarov que contactara a sus allegados en Scotland Yard y preparara los papeles de la emancipación, y consiguiera una casa, de ser posible su casa en Privet Drive, para los Dursley. Luego, que llevará a Lily al comedor en cuanto despertara y fuera atendida, ya que tendrían mucho que hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto, había que hacer la "carta de suicidio" de Black, donde confesaría todos sus crímenes contra los Potter, los Dursley y su propio hermano.

* * *

Lily estaba llorando y siendo abrazada por su ex-esposo mientras llegaban hasta su cerebro, todos los hechos y fechorías de Sirius. Ella había botado a su hijo, su matrimonio y su dignidad por Sirius, por sus maquinaciones y escuchando sus "sugerencias", había perdido todo aquello que amaba, incluso su relación con su hermana.

Ella aún esperaba ver a Harry como el niño pequeño que ella recordaba, por imposible que fuera eso, y estos días había visto a un extraño. Su pequeño había crecido y no gracias a ella, sino a los cuidados de Petunia y ese… miserable, incluso eso le había arrebatado a su hijo ¿Por dinero?

Y ella había sido una tonta, porque si ella y James hubiera hecho una prueba de paternidad, hubieran aclarado sus dudas y simplemente hubieran vivido con esa noche como un mal recuerdo. Y pensándolo bien, ambos recordaban que Sirius siempre les decía a ambos que no tenía sentido esa prueba, que Harry era hijo de los tres en todo caso. Y luego hacía que cada uno pensara peor cada vez del otro, excepto de él.

No merecían a Harry, él merecía a la familia que había estado dispuesta a protegerlo con todo, los Dursley, pero solo podían hacerse cargo de él, si Harry tenía el control absoluto de sus finanzas, ya que al haberlo abandonado, legalmente crearon un precedente.

Lily, con todo el dolor de su corazón, accedió a emancipar a Harry. Ahora solo tenían que ir con la jueza Bones, luego de que el cuerpo de Sirius fuera encontrado.

* * *

El cuerpo de Sirius fue encontrado esa misma noche por el velador de la recicladora, cuando este escucho a la máquina trituradora trabajar. Cuando Scotland Yard llegó, no había mucho para identificar el cadáver, excepto el ADN. Aunado a esto, una "llorosa" Lily llegó a las oficinas de la policía local, diciéndoles que su esposo había desaparecido y que había dejado una nota "suicida".

La policía preguntó por el nombre de su esposo y esta dijo el nombre de Sirius Black y su descripción, además de dejar la nota con la policía. Cuando interrogaron a Lily, ella dijo que solo había llegado a la mitad de la carta y que no pudo leer más. Fingió muy bien su sorpresa cuando le revelaron el "engaño" del que ella había sido víctima por parte de su esposo.

Entre la policía local y Scotland Yard, conectaron ambos casos y el ADN comprobó que era Sirius Black.

Tom Riddle fue a visitar a su antiguo amigo Orión Black, con sus sentidas condolencias por su pérdida, y de paso, darle algunas ideas sobre un futuro sucesor o mejor dicho, sucesora.

* * *

Era el último día de clases y Albus sentía todo el peso de su edad. La jueza Bones había investigado el anónimo y dado que Harry estaba en proceso de emancipación, luego de que los Dursley reaparecieron y contaron las amenazas de las que fueron sujetos, y dado que había un precedente de abandono, la jueza les había sugerido que Harry se emancipara y ellos fungieran como tutores pero sin tener derechos plenos sobre el dinero del joven.

Los Dursley aceptaron inmediatamente y luego, un misterioso benefactor, les había devuelto su casa, así que Harry tendría un hogar si las firmas de James Potter y Lily Black, ahora Evans, estaban en los documentos que se les enviaron a ambos.

Pero el anónimo era algo distinto, ya que involucraba a un menor de edad, aunque tuviera la edad de consentimiento y una relación de poder entre alumno y profesor. Mientras la situación se aclarará, debían hacer algo muy desagradable, tomar bajo custodia al profesor Snape. Y ambos estaban en disyuntiva, ya que fuera inocente o culpable, estar en un proceso siempre dejaba una mancha en la reputación.

Así que la jueza Bones iba con un policía, dispuesta a tomar bajo custodia a Severus Snape, apenas terminara el día. Afortunadamente era el último día de clases.

Harry mientras tanto, estaba ignorantemente feliz del último plan de Sirius y disfrutaba el discurso de despedida de su amado, consciente de que tendrían el verano entero por delante para disfrutarse. La campana sonó y muchos estudiantes se despidieron del profesor Snape y rogaban por que volviera a dar clases el siguiente año, o al menos, diera algunas lecturas.

Hermione y Luna se adelantaron a comprar algunos cafés y Draco se ofreció a pagar algunos sándwiches mientras Harry ayudaba al profesor a "levantar" el salón. Estaban por darse unos besos cuando la puerta fue tocada y apenas tuvieron tiempo de separarse y abrazarse de forma casta.

—Siento interrumpir esta linda despedida mis muchachos, pero necesito su presencia en mi oficina profesor Snape—.

—De acuerdo director. Señor Potter, fue un placer ser su profesor, tiene usted un talento impresionante—Dijo Severus y tomó su maletín dándole una mirada a Harry.

Harry no supo por qué, pero no se confiaba de la expresión del director. Parecían malas noticias y fue corriendo a buscar a sus amigas y Draco, mientras en la oficina del director, Madame Bones le informaba a Severus que necesitaban ponerlo bajo custodia en lo que se esclarecía este asunto.

Severus palideció pero no opuso resistencia y se dejó poner la esposas.

Neville iba hacia el estacionamiento cuando observo a la comitiva y fue corriendo a avisarle a Luna. Él ya había visto el interés de Harry hacía el profesor y aunque no eran evidentes, Neville sabía reconocer a una pareja enamorada, así que fue al lugar favorito de su amigo, el stand de café.

Como pudo, explico lo que había visto y corrió de vuelta hacia el estacionamiento seguido de su novia Luna, Hermione, un ansioso Harry y Draco. Incluso Ron, el barista, salió corriendo, pensando cómo ayudar y recordó lo que hacían sus hermanos cuando querían evitar un castigo.

* * *

—¡Profesor! —Madame Bones escuchó los gritos provenientes de un grupo de estudiantes, encabezados por un asustado Harry Potter.

Severus sintió su corazón sobrecogerse al ver el dolor en los ojos de su amante—Madame Bones ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué arresto al profesor? —Harry tomó aire, estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo—Es decir, que cargos se le están imputando—.

Madame Bones no había querido involucrar al joven hasta el juicio, pero mejor temprano que tarde—Se le acusa de sostener una relación indebida con un estudiante. Usted, concretamente—.

—Pero… —Harry pensó, no podía decir la verdad, y no se le daba muy bien mentirle a esta mujer pero Ron Weasley se adelantó.

—Harry, está bien. Estoy listo. Ya no me importa que sepan que soy bisexual—Dijo el pelirrojo tomando su mano—Profesor, no tiene que seguir guardando mi secreto—.

Ahora todos estaban claramente perplejos—Harry, sé que es difícil para ti guardar nuestra relación en secreto y no fue justo pedirle al profesor que nos prestara su departamento para que pudiera demostrarte mi amor, pero no estaba listo para aceptar que me siento atraído por ambos géneros. Profesor, lamento haberlo puesto en esta situación—.

La jueza Bones pensó que eso resolvía la incógnita. Harry Potter había sido visto pero Ron Weasley seguramente se había escabullido antes de ser visto y el profesor solo había pecado de ser alcahuete.

—Señor Weasley, nos había llegado un anónimo con fotografías del joven Potter y el profesor ¿Cómo es que nunca se le ve a usted en ellas? —Preguntó el policía, sospechando de Weasley.

Ron rodó los ojos—Yo salía por las escaleras de servicio y el profesor llevaba a Harry de regreso al instituto—.

—¿Y cómo explica el anónimo? —Insistió el policía.

—Eso puedo explicarlo yo—Dijo Severus—Como crítico, muchas veces me he hecho de enemigos, y algunos han jurado vengarse. No es la primera vez que intentan meterme en problemas. Hace unos años, hubo un anónimo en mi anterior trabajo donde se decía que yo consumía drogas. Las acusaciones se demostraron infundadas—.

—¿Y por qué se dejó arrestar si era inocente profesor? —.

—¿De qué hubiera servido que me resistiera? —Dijo Severus levantando una ceja.

La jueza Bones estaba harta, la explicación de Albus sobre el proyecto de edición resolvía por qué el joven pasaba mucho tiempo en el departamento y la confesión del joven Weasley explicaba la supuesta relación. Aunque no le agradaba, la jueza Bones estaba dispuesta a obviar las cosas. Severus Snape no era un pervertido que buscaba sexo con sus estudiantes y además, por lo que ella sabía, el dichoso anónimo pudo haber sido enviado incluso por el maldito Black para molestar.

—Libéralo Smith—.

—Pero… Madame Bones…—.

—He dicho, libéralo—Smith le quitó las esposas a Severus—Bien, siento las molestias de esta situación señor Snape—.

—Pierda cuidado, Madame Bones—.

—Profesores, señoritas, jóvenes, nos retiramos. Oh, y Harry, tus papeles están listos, si vienes a firmar mañana, podrás regresar con los Dursley ese mismo día—.

Harry abrazo a la jueza Bones—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —.

Madame Bones sonrió—No hay de qué Harry, disfruta tu último día aquí—Dijo la mujer, palmeándole la espalda y llevándose a un muy molesto Smith.

Cuando ambos representantes de la ley se fueron, Albus palmeo la espalda de Ron—Esa fue una excelente actuación mi muchacho—Ron abrió los ojos como búho y las chicas miraban para todos lados excepto al director, mientras Draco era el único que no sabía qué sucedía—Ahora, Harry, Severus, si fueran tan amables de venir a mi oficina un momento—.

Harry y Severus parecían verse castigados y fueron siguiendo al director mientras Draco exclamaba —¡No entiendo nada! —.

Neville le palmeo el hombro y dijo—¿Por dónde empiezo? —Draco levantó una ceja—Resulta que el profesor Snape es la pareja de nuestro Harry—.

Draco abrió la boca como carpa y Hermione y Luna procedieron a contar la historia como la conocían, mientras todos regresaban al stand de café y disfrutaban de la soledad del campus, ahora que casi todos los estudiantes se habían ido a disfrutar de las vacaciones.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del director, Harry y Severus no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos. El director estaba impasible, y tarareaba una cancioncilla mientras servía un poco de té a cada uno. Tomó un sorbo y espero un minuto o dos.

—Oh, no luzcan como perritos apaleados, ya sabía de ustedes—.

—¿¡Que!? —Soltaron ambos al unísono.

—Vamos, vamos. No luzcan tan sorprendidos. Confieso que son muy buenos actores y cualquiera creería que ustedes dos no son más que profesor y alumno, pero olvidan que están en una escuela privada… tenemos un sistema de seguridad, plagado de cámaras—.

Ahora ambos hacían una imitación de trucha fuera del agua. No se habían acordado de las malditas cámaras—Confieso que siempre pensé que terminarías con alguien como Neville, Harry, pero Severus no es una mala opción. Y quizás es más adecuado que tu pareja sea alguien mayor, tomando en cuenta tu madurez mental—.

—¿Por qué no dijo nada? —Preguntó Severus, tomando por fin el té.

—Sería hipócrita de mi parte, y no soy el único que lo sabe, Minerva también, pero bueno, ella empezó una relación parecida a la de ustedes en su universidad y sería hipócrita de su parte acusarlos de algo que ella misma hizo, y algo que yo hice en su momento—.

—¿Usted profesor? —Preguntó Harry, atreviéndose a tomar una de las galletas del plato puesto frente a él.

—Ah sí, tenía un profesor de Lenguas que era muy lindo mientras estaba en un instituto como este, claro está, que yo ya estaba en los cursos superiores. Se llamaba Gellert Grindelwald y nos hicimos amantes, pero su necesidad de aventuras nos separó. Aun así, fueron los tres mejores años de mi vida estudiantil—.

Albus se veía entre melancólico y feliz. Los tres tomaron su té, pensativos.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —Preguntó Severus.

—Oh nada, supongo que ahora dejarás la ciudad porque el contrato terminó, Severus—Harry iba a decir algo, pero Albus lo paro—Y por supuesto, regresaras para el lanzamiento de los libros de la señorita Tonks. Con la propaganda, te quedaras unos meses y en ese tiempo decidirás vivir aquí una temporada. Por supuesto, Harry "terminara" su relación con Ronald y este curara su decepción amorosa con la señorita Granger como confidente. Severus, como buen amigo tuyo, Harry, te intentará consolar llevándote a salir y para, digamos, septiembre, estarán empezando una relación amorosa—.

Ambos parpadearon sorprendidos. Eso sonaba como un excelente plan.

—Eso es… bastante aceptable—Dijo Severus mientras Harry sonreía como si se hubiera adelantado navidad.

—Bueno, terminen su té y váyanse de aquí. Severus, espero la planeación del evento a más tardar el miércoles y Harry, disfruta tus vacaciones y a tu familia. Ahora sabes que solo intentaban protegerte de ese monstruo—.

—Sí Albus, gracias… por todo—.

—De nada mi niño—Dijo Albus, y observó sus dos muchachos salir de ahí con más esperanza que nunca. Habían pasado apenas unos minutos cuando alguien entro a la oficina—Espero que estés satisfecho contigo mismo Tom—.

—Bastante Albus—Dijo Tom Riddle sirviéndose té—Aunque debo decir, que no esperaba que esos dos fueran pareja—Tom tomó uno de los sándwiches y mordió con placer—Debes darme la receta de estos—.

—Le diré a Minerva que te la envié a tu correo ¿Supongo que el informante de Black ya ha sido "neutralizado"? —.

—Sí, no hablara nunca—Albus frunció el ceño—Oh, no pongas esa cara Albus. Sabes que mis métodos funcionan—.

—No es por eso. Siempre he condenado tus métodos, a pesar de su eficacia. Solo… es la primera vez que me alegro de que hayas usado tus métodos. ¿Eso me hace mala persona? —.

—Supongo que sí consideramos a la bestia de Black como persona… sí. Pero Black no podía considerarse persona. Mató a su hermano, violó a su mejor amigo, a la esposa de este, destruyo un hogar, amenazó a una familia, hizo un infierno de la vida de un muchacho y estaba dispuesto a hundir la carrera de un hombre solo por su afán de dinero. Sabes que yo solo he matado, robado y mentido, pero jamás maté un inocente o destruí así la vida de nadie que no lo mereciera—.

—Supongo que tienes razón en eso ¿Ahora qué va a pasar? —.

Tom tomó otro sándwich—Ahora, Andrómeda Tonks será restituida a la familia Black por instancias de Lily Black, futura heredera del imperio Black, James Potter ha designado a su pequeña hija como su heredera y el joven Potter puede renunciar a su apellido y tomar el de los Dursley en un año, cuando los papeles de adopción queden listos y hayan terminado las investigaciones—.

—¿Tonks? ¿Algo que ver con Dora Tonks? —.

—Ah sí. Andrómeda es la madre de la señorita Tonks. Supongo que será un shock para ella y los Malfoy cuando se enteren que son parientes. Al parecer, cuando Andrómeda huyó, corto todo lazo con sus hermanas e ignoraban el apellido del hombre con el que se casó su hermana, y esos dos jóvenes, Draco y Nymphadora, se enteraran que son primos—.

Ambos hombres se sumieron en el silencio, pensando en el futuro de las cosas.


	9. Verano

**08.- Verano**

* * *

Ron había recibido un beso de su amor por mucho tiempo. Hermione, luego de que todos se habían ido, ya que ahora todos sabían la historia de Harry y el profesor Snape, se quedó con Ron un rato y se sentaron bajo el árbol favorito de Harry. Hermione estaba agradeciéndole a Ron el haber salvado al profesor con esa mentira y sin más, lo beso.

No fue corto, sino un beso denso, lento, uno que Ron Weasley atesoraría por el resto de su vida. Hermione se separó con las mejillas encendidas y ambos se fueron de ahí, rumbo a la salida, y tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta el autobús.

—¿El beso? ¿Fue un agradecimiento? —Preguntó Ron mientras esperaban el autobús de Hermione. Ella rio.

—No, me moría de ganas de besarte desde hace mucho, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ti. Hoy me has demostrado que eres una persona que busca el bien para otros. Y eso me hace enamorarme más de ti—.

Hermione estaba ruborizada y Ron, sonrió ampliamente, seguro de que sus siguientes palabras serían bien recibidas—Hermione, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —La chica levanto la vista y miró a los ojos al chico, había casi chispas de color en esos ojos azules y todas las emociones surcándolos. Él la amaba, como ella lo amaba a él.

—Sí, quiero ser tu novia—Ron fue ahora quién inició el beso y besó a su ahora novia, y solo se despegaron hasta que un carraspeo los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Ejem, ejem ¿Alguno de ustedes va a tomar el bus? —Hermione asintió y le dio un último casto beso a su novio.

Cuando se marchaba el autobús, Ron escribió rápidamente en su celular y le envió un mensaje a Hermione _"Te amo, te hablaré en la noche"_.

Cuando Ron llegó a casa, sus hermanos no dejaron de molestarlo hasta que les confesó que se le había declarado a Hermione y ella ahora era su novia. Sus hermanos gemelos rápidamente llamaron a la pizzería y pidieron dos pizzas gigantes para Ron y otra para el resto de la familia, su hermana menor, Ginny, salió disparada a comprar los refrescos, y Percy, el mayor, se ofreció a comprar un pastel para celebrar la feliz ocasión.

Su celebración improvisada no acababa cuando los padres llegaron y luego de regañar a sus hijos por el desorden, escucharon las buenas nuevas y su madre le pellizco las mejillas a su hijo y ya estaba haciendo planes para invitar a los padres de la muchacha a cenar, mientras su padre palmeaba la espalda de Ron, felicitándolo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba en su habitación rememorando los besos de Ron y sonriendo ante el hecho de que ahora tenía novio. Quizás era hora de repasar los libros que le regalo una vez Luna, solo por si acaso.

* * *

James Potter le había contado todo a su esposa y esta tomo una decisión importante. Cuando su hija cumpliera los 8, ellos se divorciarían. Briggitte sabía que James Potter jamás había olvidado a su primera esposa, y aunque ellos habían estado separados mucho tiempo, era evidente que seguían amándose. Su conciencia no le iba a permitir seguir casada con un hombre que por fin podía regresar con la mujer amada.

Colette ya tenía 6 y medio, así que mientras, James podía intentar escribirle e-mails a Lily y quizás, solo quizás, habría una oportunidad para ambos.

Briggitte pensó que era hora de avanzar, su pequeña ya no crecería con el estigma de un padre ausente y James de verdad amaba a Colette como suya, pero ellos dos… no pudieron enamorarse por más que intentaron verse así.

Era hora de que ambos recuperarán sus vidas y en un futuro, cuando Colette tuviera suficiente edad para entender, le dirían sobre su origen. Mientras, Colette merecía crecer tan normal como cualquier niño.

Briggitte se lamentó mucho tiempo el haberse enamorado de su jefe, pero ¿Cómo podía ella imaginar que el secretario del Primer Ministro sería tan mezquino? Ahora no importaba, su pequeña tenía un nombre y si ese hombre intentaba llevársela… bueno, al parecer, James Potter se había hecho de un nuevo amigo durante esos días, uno que podía desaparecer al padre de Colette si este se ponía… difícil.

* * *

Harry tenía de vuelta su viejo cuarto y a su familia. El reencuentro había sido un moqueadero de padre y señor mío. Petunia no se cansó de llenarlo de besos y cuando por fin se asentaron en la rutina, la familia entera fue a visitar la tumba de Stan, diciéndole que le habían hecho justicia.

Luego de eso, intentaron recuperar el tiempo perdido y salían casi a diario. Vernon recibió de vuelta su trabajo en Grunnings, luego de que su jefe supo por la policía las amenazas que había recibido Vernon y su familia. El señor Grunnings no pudo menos que restituirle su puesto a Vernon.

Harry ahora era considerado legalmente un adulto, incluso le habían enviado los formularios para sacar su identificación por adelantado y él solo estaba contando los días hasta que por fin volviera a ver a Severus. Lo extrañaba terriblemente.

* * *

Julio por fin llegó y el instituto Corvidae era un hervidero. Casi la mitad de los adolescentes y varios adultos menores de 30 estaban expectantes de la llegada de la autora, Dora Tonks. En primera fila y rondando la tarima, estaban los Malfoy, quienes recibieron gustosos la noticia de que la encantadora chica que habían tenido como inquilina, era de hecho su sobrina.

Además, Draco decía que sus fiestas eran alucinantes y se convirtieron en uña y mugre. Dora prometió presentarle unos amigos bastante guapos. Y cumplió. Draco fue presentado a los infames gemelos Weasley, y debía aceptar que eran muy atractivos. Los chicos sonrieron ladinamente cuando conocieron a Draco. Oh como se iba a divertir con el rubio, era justamente su tipo… de ambos.

Luna estaba presentando a Neville a sus padres, como su futuro esposo. Xenophilius parecía tener ganas de estrangular a Neville, pero Persephone lo detuvo y le dijo que se aguantara, su niña sabía lo que hacía y si ella decía que Neville era su futuro esposo, es porque iba a ser su futuro esposo. Luna sonreía ampliamente y Neville no sabía que decir, aunque pensar en él casado con Luna no lo hacía sentir ansioso sino feliz. Quizás en un futuro, habría un anillo de diamante en esos lindos dedos que él amaba besar.

Ron y Hermione estaban paseando por la periferia, tomados de la mano y hablando de todo y nada. Estaban conociéndose mejor y descubrieron que a pesar de sus diferencias en cuanto a inteligencia (Ron no era tonto sino normal, pero Hermione era simplemente brillante), tenían varias cosas en común. Los hermanos de Ron simplemente le sonreían con malicia cuando veían a la pareja y Hermione se ruborizaba cuando eso pasaba, pero estaba feliz.

Dora por fin llegó acompañada de sus padres y estos se fueron a sentar con el matrimonio Malfoy y la presentación empezó. Harry no puso atención a nada que no fuera Severus y estaba frustrado de que no podía ir y besarlo porque la jueza Bones estaba ahí, llevando a su sobrina para que le firmaran los dos libros.

Para Harry, todo el evento se sintió eterno y no fue sino hasta que Dora le dijo si podía ir por unos refrescos al almacén cuando empezó la fiesta, que se despertó un poco de su aletargamiento. Albus le dio la llave y se fue de la carpa donde se llevaba a cabo el evento y no vio cuando una persona lo empezó a seguir.

* * *

Harry apenas había entrado al almacén cuando unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por detrás y Harry reconoció ese aroma. Un ruido de pestillo indico que la puerta había sido cerrada.

—¡Sev! —.

—Shh, Harry—Dijo Severus en voz baja—Ven, vámonos de aquí—.

Severus abrió la puerta y observo que nadie estuviera cerca—No vi a los Dursley ¿Viniste solo? —.

—Sí, ellos fueron a conocer a Colette, estamos tratando de reparar relaciones—Contestó Harry en voz baja.

—Bien, entonces nadie te buscará en un par de horas—Severus tomó de la mano a Harry y lo llevó corriendo hasta el estacionamiento.

Una vez que llegaron, Severus le pidió la llave del almacén a Harry y Severus la escondió en un arbusto bajo una piedra de color verde—Dora me pidió que le dejara la llave aquí—.

—¿Dora te ayudo a planear esto? —.

—Sí, ahora, vámonos—.

Rápidamente se subieron en el auto de Severus, que era evidentemente rentado y partieron de ahí con rumbo desconocido. En la fiesta, Dora y Albus brindaban por el amor y se dedicaron a disfrutar el resto de la fiesta y a excusar a Harry que se fue con un terrible, terrible virus estomacal y a Severus, que tuvo que llevarlo a su casa para que descansara.

* * *

Severus estaba manejando un auto de vidrios polarizados, ya que no tendrían otra oportunidad en mucho tiempo y no quería que hubiera algún "buen samaritano" que dijera que su relación estaba siendo "inapropiada". Condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad y estaciono enfrente de un hotel en apariencia muy normal.

Severus se registró y Harry se quedó en el auto esperando. Cuando Severus regreso, tenía la llave de su habitación. Rápidamente entraron a un garaje y cuando Harry vio detenidamente, se dio cuenta que era un hotel donde cada habitación tenía su propio garaje.

Ambos salieron del auto, Harry subió las escaleras hacia la habitación con algo de nervios. La habitación era hermosa, tenía una chimenea con un fuego rugiendo, una mullida alfombra frente a ella y una cama king-size que parecía estarlos invitando a retozar en ella.

—Sev…—Lo que Harry fuera a decir, fue silenciado por un beso y otros que continuaron cuando Severus fue empujándolo hacia la cama.

Estos besos eran animales y se sentían posesivos. La ropa de Harry fue quitada en segundos, casi arrancándole los botones y ahora estaba desnudo sobre la cama mientras Severus se quitaba la suya con la misma celeridad.

Harry pudo ver la pasión en la mirada de su amante, cuando este lo cubrió con su cuerpo y no perdió tiempo en alinear sus miembros y caderas, y procedió a empujar su pelvis contra la suya, al tiempo que lo besaba en el cuello y bajaba hacia su clavícula.

Cuando llegó a ella, Severus chupo con fuerza, haciéndole una marca morada a Harry, y procedió a dejar otras mientras seguía empujando contra Harry. Cuando vio que Harry estaba a punto de venirse, paro sus atenciones—Voltéate—Fue todo lo que dijo con la voz ronca y gutural.

Harry obedeció y ahora Severus estaba sobre la espalda del joven, besando esa piel que amaba y marcando ese lado también como suyo. Finalmente, llego a la entrada de su amante y procedió a lamerla, mientras una de sus manos iba hacia su miembro y empezó a masturbar al joven al tiempo que lubricaba su entrada y lo penetraba con su lengua.

—Ahh, Sev—.

Severus entonces uso su otra mano para empezar a preparar a Harry, haciendo sisear al chico cuando entro el primer dedo. Entraba y salía con cuidado pero con rapidez y entonces introdujo otro.

Cuando Harry parecía alcanzar el clímax, Severus llevaba su mano a los testículos de su amante y los jalaba con cuidado hacia abajo, retrasando el orgasmo.

Era una deliciosa tortura que continuó hasta que cuatro dedos entraban y salían con facilidad de la trabajada entrada. Severus dejo sus atenciones y volteo al joven.

—Lámelo Harry, no dejes ni un solo lugar sin lamer—Harry nunca había tenido sexo así con Severus, siendo tan dominante, ni siquiera esa primera vez con las manos atadas, pero le estaba gustando todo esto.

Tomando ese miembro amado en su boca, Harry lo chupo y lamio todo lo que pudo y Severus lo tuvo que parar porque ahora era él quien estaba cerca del clímax—Así está bien Harry, voltéate, quiero estar dentro de ti—.

Harry obedeció y se tendió con las piernas abiertas y parando su trasero, de forma sugerente, como una ofrenda a Severus. Este no dudo en tomarla y empezó a introducirse en Harry. En cuanto estuvo dentro por completo, Severus empezó a embestir en serio.

La cama se movía hacia el frente con cada embiste y Harry lo sentía muy profundo. Finalmente, sus piernas no aguantaron los embistes y cayó sobre la cama, pero eso no detuvo a Severus y siguió embistiendo y Harry se dejó hacer.

Era sencillamente delicioso—Ahh Harry, sigues tan estrecho—.

—Más, Sev, más—.

—Si, Harry, te voy a dar más—En un momento, Harry sintió que su cabello era halado ligeramente con cada embiste y se sintió "montado". Severus estaba reclamándolo como suyo y sus acciones pronto fueron refrendadas por palabras—Eres mío, mi amor, mío, mi amante—.

—Si, Sev, tuyo, soy… soy tuyo, ¡Dios! —Severus acababa de dar con su punto dulce y se había vuelto aún más animal si es que eso era posible.

El tiempo ya no importaba y por lo que pareció una eternidad y a la vez, muy poco tiempo, los embistes continuaron hasta que llegaron al clímax y Severus colapso encima de Harry, llenando al joven con su semilla y este, derramando la suya en las sabanas debajo suyo.

Severus beso el cabello de su amante antes de salir de él y se colocó a un costado, intentando normalizar su respiración. Luego, procedió a abrazar a su amado y lo beso tiernamente.

—Lo siento amor, te había extrañado mucho—Harry se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Yo… yo también te extrañe mucho—.

—¿No te lastime? —.

—No… m-me gusto—.

Severus sonrió ladinamente a su pareja—Me alegro porque esta solo es la primera ronda—.

Luego de comer algo y decirse cuánto se habían extrañado y lo que había sucedido en sus vidas en ese poco más de un mes de separación, Harry y Severus volvieron a hacer el amor, esta vez más tranquilos, ya que tenían mucho tiempo por delante para amarse.

A las 10 de la noche, Severus llevó a Harry hasta su hogar y no se fue hasta que lo vio entrar a su casa. Habían quedado de "empezar" a verse en agosto, así que no se verían en un par de semanas. Antes de salir del hotel, ya habían hecho un plan de como darían a conocer su relación.

* * *

El profesor Rabastan regreso a finales de agosto y se preguntaba qué había pasado en todo este tiempo. Severus le había enviado una canasta de frutas agradeciéndole la oportunidad de convertirse en profesor. Su cuñada estaba feliz y su hermano había decidido adoptar luego de hablar largo y tendido con Bella sobre que el problema de los hijos eran los pañales y que no deberían tener muchos problemas criando a un pequeño de quizás uno años.

Luego se enteró de que Severus iba a quedarse un tiempo a vivir en la ciudad y que la sobrina de Bella también, para "estrechar lazos" con su recién reencontrada familia en los Malfoys. El asistente de Snape, Remus Lupin, también había decidido vivir un tiempo en la tranquila ciudad y la última noticia que le habían dado, es que los Dursley habían aparecido y la situación de Harry se había resuelto.

Rabastan se preguntó por qué nadie había tenido el tino de escribirle diciéndole los cambios y luego se acordó de su apretada agenda. En fin, se encogió de hombros y se preparó para empezar el siguiente año escolar.

* * *

Severus estaba en su cama, besando la suave piel de su amante luego de una vigorosa sesión de sexo. Harry sentía cierta "curiosidad" por la pintura de chocolate y habían estado pintándose mutuamente un rato y luego tomó al chico, clavándolo contra el colchón.

Amaba todo de Harry, esa veta perversa que tenía y su inocencia que no parecía compaginar pero lo hacía.

Cuando abrió su departamento al regresar, permanentemente, encontró una nota en su mesa que decía "He cumplido mi deuda". Severus sonrió, sabiendo que Voldemort era el responsable de que Harry ahora fuera feliz y tuviera a su familia de vuelta. Incluso estaba retomando lazos con su hermanita, una pequeña muy vivaz que ya lo estaba llamando hermano.

Ahora en su departamento había cosas de Harry por todo el lugar, su closet tenía ropa del chico e incluso habían sacado la caja de yaoi de Severus y ahora la colección estaba desperdigada entre los libros y películas. Claro está, la colección de Harry también se había mezclado en todo eso.

Luego de ese pequeño mes de "salidas", Harry empezó a quedarse en su departamento y los Dursley no parecían especialmente escandalizados por la diferencia de edades, diciendo que de todos modos, no podían prohibirle nada a un "adulto". Ellos solo veían feliz a Harry y eso era todo lo que les importaba.

Su agenda ahora tenía entre citas de edición y envíos de críticas, citas que decían _"cena con los suegros"_ y _"cine con Harry"_.

Del lado de cosas más profundas, Harry había accedido a que James y Lily le escribieran y aunque nunca los sentiría como sus padres, intentaba comprender las cosas y llegar a un punto medio entre ellos. Harry ahora estaba en una relación civil con sus progenitores.

Dando un último suspiro y besando una vez más la desnuda piel de Harry, se levantó a empezar su día y fue cuando vio una libreta que no había visto. La tomó y empezó a leer su contenido, viendo que eran las historias yaoi de Harry que él aún no había leído.

Cuando Harry se despertó, Severus le hizo una propuesta de negocios—¿Y dime Harry? ¿Has pensado en publicar? —.

Harry primero se enojó, luego entendió que sus historias eran buenas y finalmente, acepto que Severus le ayudara a editar un libro. Harry se encogió de hombros, quién sabe, quizás era el comienzo de algo muy bueno.


	10. Epílogo

**09.- Epílogo**

* * *

Harry estaba celebrando sus 25 años con Severus. Había muchas cosas que habían pasado en esos años.

Primero que nada, Severus renunció a su trabajo como crítico, para beneplácito de muchos y desgracia de otros. Su nuevo negocio era una editorial donde Luna Lovegood fue una de sus primeras editoras, ya que tenía un excelente instinto para modificar las historias o en su defecto, rechazar los trabajos mediocres.

La serie de libros de Dora por fin habían terminado y eran la primera y segunda mejor vendida serie de libros del país. Dora finalmente se casó con Remus y ahora vivían en una pequeña casa en el lado este de la ciudad, cerca del upper-side donde vivían los Tonks y los Malfoy. Luego de haber sido restituida a la familia, Andrómeda Tonks quiso retomar sus lazos con sus hermanas y se mudó a la ciudad de Hogwarts.

Neville Longbottom puso un invernadero y continuaba su relación con Luna, y para alegría de sus suegros (al menos de su suegra), había comprado un lindo anillo de diamantes con un zafiro cortado en forma de Luna. Cuando lo vio, supo que era la hora de convertir a su linda novia en su esposa.

Draco había puesto un club gay (de bastante éxito por su buen gusto en decoración y música) en la ciudad vecina de Hogsmeade y vivía en su propio departamento en el upper-side con sus dos pelirrojos. Y ellos tenían buen instinto para los negocios, así que se habían dedicado a aprender de finanzas con su "suegro" y ahora manejaban muchas de las inversiones de los Malfoy, duplicando su fortuna.

Hermione y Ron se habían casado apenas terminaron la universidad (con toda la parafernalia asociada, incluyendo una petición de mano formal ante los Granger). Ron terminó estudiando Computación mientras Hermione se graduó de Literatura Inglesa y fue una de las primeras clientas de la nueva Editorial de Hogwarts "Dark Prince". La editorial de Severus.

Harry… bueno, Harry terminó trabajando en desarrollo tecnológico y tenía ya varios contratos ultrasecretos con varias dependencias de espionaje y algunas compañías de biotecnología y microtecnología. Pero su verdadera vocación eran los libros y mangas BL que publicaba bajo el seudónimo de "Jade Eyes". Dado que podía escribir y hablar japonés fluido, pocas personas sabían que él era quien escribía esas obras. Y Severus y Luna (la editora de Harry) protegían ese secreto con sus vidas.

Mientras tanto, los Dursley regresaron a su vida normal y Dudley terminó estudiando administración y entro a trabajar con su tío/padrastro Vernon a Grunnings, y en dos años ya había pasado a ser Gerente de Ventas. Vernon estaba muy feliz por él.

Petunia y Lily empezaron a resarcir su relación, pero ambas sabían que jamás sería como cuando eran niñas. Habían pasado muchas cosas y Lily sabía que aunque Sirius tuvo mucho que ver con sus malas decisiones, ella fue quien las tomó al final. Sin embargo, se veían varias veces a lo largo del año y habían llegado a reconciliarse al menos en términos civiles y de cierto cariño.

James y Briggitte se habían divorciado como acordaron y fue en tan buenos términos que Colette no lo resintió y seguía viendo a James los fines de semana. Entre James y Briggitte habían acordado hablar con ella y Harry cuando la niña cumpliera los 16, sobre todo para que no hubiera más secretos.

El padre biológico de Briggitte estaba enfrentando un juicio por desfalco y abuso de confianza y ni James ni Briggitte querían que la niña enfrentará a la prensa si se colaba la verdad sobre su origen, así que de mutuo acuerdo, habían decidido esperar hasta que las aguas se calmaran antes de decirle.

Pero ambos sabían esto, aunque no fuera una Potter por sangre, Harry siempre la vería como su hermanita y ella a él como su hermanote, así que por ese lado ambos estaban tranquilos.

Colette adoraba a su hermano, y no le parecía nada extraño ver a ese hombre de nariz aguileña besar a su hermanote. Severus siempre le dejaba ver sus caricaturas y cuando visitaba a su hermano en Hogwarts, siempre iban juntos al cine y a pasear, así que para ella, Severus era el cuñado ideal. Severus le agarró cariño a su cuñadita.

Mientras la relación de James y Lily con su hijo estaba lejos de ser la normal, ya no era tan fría y distante como al principio. Fueron años de estarse escribiendo y escuchando sus razones. Harry no estaba conforme pero acepto que vieran un consejero juntos y lentamente empezaron a construir una relación, más parecida a unos tíos lejanos que a sus padres biológicos, pero el consejero les había dicho que dado el abandono sufrido, quizás era a lo más que podrían aspirar con su hijo.

James finalmente regresó con Lily y aunque no se habían casado, si estaban en camino de volver a vivir juntos. James se llevó las cosas más tranquilamente con ella y aunque aún estaban plagados de temores respecto al pasado, poco a poco, estaban redescubriendo porque se habían casado en primer lugar.

Lily tenía la esperanza de que en algún punto, podrían volver a casarse, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, no tendrían más hijos.

La vida de Harry, había terminado como le dijo Luna esa ocasión, bien. Al final, las cosas estaban bien en su vida. Tenía un trabajo genial, "otro" trabajo genial, vivía con Severus y ahora estaba por verlo en ese elegante restaurante que habían visto el otro día.

Cuando llegó al lugar, localizó a su novio y lo observo de lejos, todo de negro y con el cabello recogido, tomando un sorbo de tinto y dejando sus labios con un tinte rojizo que los hacía ver apetecibles. Harry esperaba que su "otro" regalo de cumpleaños fuera Severus con una mascada de seda en sus manos. Como que ese día se le antojaba algo de dominio de parte de su pareja.

—Hola Sev—Dijo Harry en cuanto llegó a la mesa y se sentó.

—Hola amor, pedí por ti, espero no te moleste—.

—Claro que no, sabes lo que me gusta—.

Harry le sonrió a Severus y empezaron a hablar de todo y nada hasta que llegó la comida. Severus le habló del nuevo proyecto de Dora y Harry de que ahora tenía un nuevo contrato, no secreto, con una compañía de juguetes que querían una especie de mecano robotizado.

Cuando llegó el postre, Harry observó que era un pastelito parecido a una caja laqueada, Severus tenía un brillo en los ojos… ¿Podría ser? Entonces el mesero con cuidado, levantó la "tapa" de la caja y dentro estaba un anillo de oro con un diamante solitario.

Severus se paró y tomó a Harry de la mano, antes de arrodillarse—Harry, te amo. Más que la vida, más que todo en este mundo. Te amo y no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposo? —.

Harry estaba en shock, pero le duró solo un segundo antes de saltar a los brazos de Severus y tirarlo en el piso—¡Si! —.

El mesero se fue de ahí, dejando a la pareja recibir los aplausos y felicitaciones del resto de los comensales, mientras los Dursley aparecían de un lado del restaurante junto con los amigos de ambos, que ya sabían que Severus se le iba a proponer a Harry.

El mesero salió del local y se empezó a quitar la ropa, dejando en evidencia que tenía otra debajo del uniforme. Finalmente, se quitó la "cara" que era una máscara de látex y le pago al mesero al que suplanto y que lo estaba esperando en una limusina.

—Gracias, y ya sabes… tú no sabes nada—.

—Así será Lord Voldemort—.

El mesero salió del vehículo y tomó de vuelta su turno mientras la limusina se alejaba. Dentro, estaban dos hombres, Lord Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? —.

—Ah, lo de siempre. Grito que si como si fuera una mítica mandrágora y luego se lanzó a sus brazos—.

—Me alegra. Ahora, deberíamos asistir a la fiesta. Después de todo, Severus me pidió que asistiera y da la casualidad de que el fundador de la asociación Hogwarts está en la ciudad y sería descortés no invitarlo también—.

—A veces se me olvida quién me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre manipulación de la gente—Dijo Tom divertido.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que es divertido—.

—Lo sé—La limusina paró enfrente del restaurante—¿Deberíamos? —Dijo Riddle extendiendo la mano hacia afuera.

—Por supuesto—Ambos hombres salieron del auto.

Tom Riddle se acomodó su carísimo traje y se miró el cabello en los vidrios polarizados de su limusina mientras Albus sonreía beatíficamente, pero sabiendo que Severus se asombraría al ver quién era el famoso Tom Riddle. Oh bueno, hace tiempo que no hacían nada divertido juntos, Tom y él.


End file.
